


le rêve de louis (louis' dream); manada brac #10

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Louis Bottom, M/M, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: El detective Louis Tomlinson ha tenido suficiente de hombres infieles. Cuando un mal policía roba un montón de expedientes es trabajo de Louis revisarlos y cerrar los que pueda. Cuando encuentra un caso familiar decide investigar a la única persona que estaba en la lista.Harry Styles, parecía que exhalaba dolor. Loco por el control desde la infancia, al lobo rápidamente se le van las cosas de las manos cuando su pareja se muestra distante mientras lo interrogaba sobre un asalto que supuestamente ocurrió hace meses.Su relación es volátil desde el inicio y el Alfa Maverick le prohíbe a Harry ver a su pareja hasta que las diferencias sean aclaradas. Harry descubre que convencer a su pareja de que no todos los hombres son infieles es más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Las cosas empeoran porque Louis tiene problemas con el alcohol.Cuando Louis es capturado por el ex Alfa, Jackson, no es Harry quien lo rescata sino las parejas de la casa y un tigre Xiomen. Si Louis creía que vivir entre humanos era difícil, vivir entre criaturas were, pondrá a prueba su cordura.





	le rêve de louis (louis' dream); manada brac #10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461831) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.  
** ****EL SUEÑO DE LOUIS.** **

**E** l detective Louis Tomlinson empezó a revisar el expediente frente a él. Era de un caso en el que había trabajado hace meses.

El detective William Bryce había sido arrestado y condenado por ocultar evidencia, entre otras cosas. Muchos expedientes fueron encontrados en su casa. Este era del asalto a Jeremy Yards, con Cecil Walters siendo acusado del asalto.

Louis recordaba ese caso. Él acababa de ser transferido a la Villa Brac un mes antes de la investigación del posible asalto.

Louis había interrogado al menos a una docena de hombres que vivían en la propiedad dentro del bosque, todos corroborando la declaración de Cecil.

Él podía cerrar ese caso. Louis sabía, de hecho, que Cecil no lo había hecho. Sus instintos le decían que lo creyera y sus instintos por lo general no se equivocaban.

¿Qué daño podía hacer hablar con el único hombre que no estaba en la casa en ese momento? Eso podría oficialmente cerrar el caso.

No tenía ningún caso en este momento que requiriera su inmediata atención y eso le permitiría salir del recinto.

Técnicamente no podía cerrar el caso hasta que hablara con este... Louis revisó el expediente para ver el nombre del hombre con el que tenía que hablar, Harry Styles.

Asomando la cabeza en la oficina del capitán, le dijo:—Voy a salir para cerrar un caso.

Su capitán levantó la mirada de sus papeles con un brillo de interés en sus ojos café. —¿Cuál caso?

—El asalto a Jeremy Yards.

Su capitán se recargó en la silla, sus dedos tamborilearon su brazo. —Maverick Brac vive ahí. Él es un residente respetable aquí, ha hecho mucho por la comunidad. Sé que has estado aquí solo seis meses, pero trátalo cuidadosamente. Haz tu trabajo pero con cuidado. No quiero su nombre enlodado aquí.

—Si, señor. —Louis dejó la estación, deseando solo cerrar el caso sin pensarlo más. Ahora, él realmente deseaba hacerlo, pensó sarcásticamente.

Louis era el único detective sin compañero. Él no quería uno. Después de que a su último compañero le dispararan matándolo, el departamento trató de asignarle a alguien, pero él encontraba maneras de evadirlo. Finalmente lo transfirieron a este pequeño pueblo, esperando que ellos le permitieran al detective estar solo. Afortunadamente lo hicieron. Luchando con su chaqueta, Louis salió de la estación hacia su vehículo. Una llamada para asegurarse de que estuviera tenía sentido, pero si Harry no estaba, Louis tendría que quedarse pegado a su escritorio por el resto del turno, no era algo que le apeteciera.

Manejó por cerca de veinte minutos a la propiedad localizada en las afueras de la ciudad, profundamente dentro del bosque. No estaba mal para un día afuera. La primavera finalmente había llegado después del frío invierno. El aire era cálido y las flores estaban brotando. Llevando su carro hacia el enorme estacionamiento, Louis apagó el motor y salió, la grava crujía bajo la suela de sus zapatos mientras se dirigía a la puerta del frente. Después de tocar se giró para estudiar el área. Había al menos diez camionetas pick up y varias camionetas de pasajeros estacionadas.

—¿Si?

Louis se giró, no veía a nadie, hasta que bajó la vista. Un pequeño hombre asiático parpadeaba hacia él. Al menos Louis pensó que era hombre. Era tan hermoso, casi femenino.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo del frente con el expediente bajo su brazo. —Estoy aquí para ver a Harry Styles.

—No extraños. —El hombre-mujer movió su dedo frente a Louis.

¿Esta persona al menos hablaba inglés? Louis recordó la última vez que estuvo aquí. Un hombre diferente abrió la puerta, cerrándola en su cara con una expresión de puro pánico.

Se rió al recordarlo.

—Keata, no se te permite abrir la puerta. —Una gruesa voz dijo de algún lugar que Louis no podía ver.

—Yo oí tock tock.

—No importa. Tú me avisas, señor.

Ah, así que era hombre. Interesante.

La voz finalmente tenía un cuerpo el cual salió. Un hombre grande miró a Louis y jaló al pequeño hombre a sus brazos, un bajo gruñido salió de él. —¿Quién eres?

Louis giró los ojos. Como si él quisiera a un twink. Él prefería a un hombre más alto que él, no al nivel de sus rodillas. —Estoy aquí para hablar con Harry Styles. Soy el detective Louis Tomlinson.

—Ya te recuerdo, tú interrogaste a todos los lob... hombres. Algo sobre Cecil golpeando a su ex.

—Ese soy yo. No pude hablar en esa ocasión con Harry Styles. ¿Está en casa?— Louis odiaba estar parado en los escalones del frente. ¿No podría tener este tipo los suficientes modales como para invitarlo a entrar al vestíbulo?

—Él está aquí. Entra. Iré por él. —El hombre grande se alejó cargando al pequeño. El twink le sonrió a Louis sobre el hombro del hombre grande y le saludó moviendo los dedos. Louis le correspondió moviendo los suyos y sonriéndole.

Diez minutos después, Louis estaba frente al hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

El hecho de que tuviera un aire peligroso no le importaba. Louis quería saber más de él. Esa criatura era absolutamente magnífica. Él miró de la cara del hombre hasta su entrepierna y de nuevo hacia la cara, esperando que el hombre no hubiera visto lo que acababa de hacer.

El señor magnífico extendió su mano. —Oí que me buscabas. Soy Harry Styles.

Louis estrechó su mano quedándose temporalmente sin palabras. Sus ojos verdes eran muy intensos mientras miraba a Louis. Eran los ojos más impactantes que hubiera visto.

Ambos seguían en el vestíbulo, ninguno soltaba la mano del otro. Harry lo miraba con curiosidad, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Louis sintió que él estaba siendo evaluado.

Se limpió la garganta. —Soy el detective Louis Tomlinson, necesito hablar contigo sobre un caso que involucra a Cecil Walters. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?— Louis finalmente soltó su mano, parpadeando para apartar la niebla de su cerebro. Él estaba de turno y era un profesional. No podía dejar que una buena apariencia y un cuerpo para morirse el cual le urgía lamer lo distrajeran.

—Seguro. Sígueme.

Louis caminó detrás de Harry, viendo cómo se ajustaba firmemente la mezclilla sobre lo que parecía un dulce culo. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos del frente para evitar tomar un puñado. ¿Podría rebotar una moneda en ellos? Louis buscó en sus bolsillos monedas. No, solo pudo sentir las llaves del carro. Sonrió consigo mismo. Un tipo podía tratar.

Su pene estaba duro como una roca de solo ver ese lindo culo pequeño moverse de un lado a otro, hipnotizándolo dentro de fantasías. Louis sacudió la cabeza cerca de chocar contra la espalda de Harry. Él estaba demasiado ocupado dándose un festín con sus ojos ante la deliciosa apariencia de ese trasero.

—Podemos hablar aquí. —Harry señaló con su mano una de las sillas de la cocina. Louis jaló la silla se sentó y tomó el expediente. Notó que Harry lo miraba de cerca.

Eso lo ponía nervioso.

Louis no estaba aquí para tener una cita. Sin importar cuánto le interesara Harry. Esto eran negocios. El soltero número uno podría sentarse y contestar las preguntas en lugar de moverse lentamente alrededor de la mesa acechándolo.

Louis se rehusó a reconocer la acción y el informal coqueteo. Ahora sabía cómo debía de sentirse un ciervo al ser cazado. No es que él fuera como una inocente criatura. Nada más lejos de eso.

Su pulso se aceleró, y sus palmas sudaban, pero Louis se rehusó a dejar que Harry viera el ligero temblor de sus manos. ¿Por qué no solo tomaba maldito asiento? Niño, cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Pero en su defensa, él se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos inconscientemente.

Harry tomó dos jugos del refrigerador y le ofreció uno. —Gracias. —Louis lo tomó sin levantar la mirada. Él se limpió la garganta tratando de llevar su mente de regreso al propósito por el que estaba aquí.

—Sé que ahora no podrás recordar mucho, pero ¿podrías decirme lo mejor que puedas sobre la noche que Jeremy Yards fue atacado?

—Cecil no lo hizo, y nadie en esta casa lo habría ayudado a hacer algo como eso —Harry contestó con un poco de hostilidad en su voz. Eso sorprendió a Louis pero aun así prefería estudiar el expediente que ahogarse en esos hermosos ojos.

—Entonces, ¿Cecil estuvo aquí la noche en cuestión?

—Sí. —Harry soltó un bajo gruñido y rudamente levantó la cabeza de Louis tomando su mentón.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que ponga su mano sobre mí, Señor Styles? —Louis se puso de pie. No le gustaba ni un poco que alguien pusiera sus no invitadas manos en su cuerpo. Harry era unos considerables centímetros más alto, caliente como el infierno y con un cuerpo para adorar, pero eso no significaba que iba a tolerar ser manoseado por él ni por nadie más.

Louis giró la cabeza cuando el hombre más alto que hubiera visto antes entró a la cocina. Si la memoria le funcionaba correctamente, él era el propietario de la casa. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Louis miró en el archivo, buscando rápidamente los nombres.

_Maverick_ _Brac_ _._

—Encantado de verlo de nuevo, Detective Tomlinson. ¿Le molesta si hablo con Harry un momento?

Louis estaba impactado al ver que alguien de su estatus incluso recordara su nombre. Viendo de Harry a Maverick, Louis lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—No será por mucho tiempo. —Maverick guió a Harry fuera del cuarto. Louis tomó asiento de nuevo, preguntándose qué sucedía con Harry. El señor maravilloso estaba actuando como si pensara que era dueño de Louis, enojándose por alguna razón. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, tratando de ver a dónde se había ido Harry.

🥀

—No soy tu pareja y aun así puedo sentir la ira saliendo de ti. ¿Qué sucede, Harry?— Maverick cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los tobillos.

Harry no le había faltado al respeto a su Alfa desde que se unió a la manada, pero Maverick no tenía derecho a sacarlo de la cocina. —Louis es mi pareja. Él está actuando como si no sintiera la atracción, como si no me reconociera —Harry siseó quedamente, su irritación aumentó un punto cuando Maverick levantó el labio en una irregular sonrisa.

—¿Así que el gusanito de las parejas finalmente mordió al Poderoso Harry?— Maverick se rió y negó con la cabeza—. El Poderoso tenía que caer. —Su cara se puso seria en la siguiente respiración—. Aun no entiendo tu ira. Sabes que no tolero que abusen de las parejas. ¿Esperas que ese humano solo caiga en tus brazos y acepte el reclamo sin hacer preguntas?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sí. —Incluso para sus oídos se oía estúpido. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar bajo control y a tener la cabeza fría todo el tiempo. Louis estaba llevándose su control y haciéndolo trabajar para tener su atención. Harry no era feliz con eso.

—Dale tiempo. No lo apresures. Ese hombre de ahí —Maverick señaló hacia la cocina con su dedo—, no tiene ni idea de quién o qué eres. Si veo que abusas de él para que te acepte, intervendré. ¿He sido claro?

Harry dio un bajo gruñido. Sabía que Maverick tenía razón, pero la urgencia de reclamar lo que era suyo era fuerte, nublaba su juicio, Harry asintió. Vio a Maverick alejarse, rodó los hombros y tomando una tranquilizadora respiración, Harry regresó a la cocina.

—¿Está todo bien?— Louis se puso de pie. Harry podía ver la aprehensión en la mirada de su pareja. Louis tomó el expediente que estaba leyendo y lo cerró.

Harry sabía que el movimiento de Louis era señal de que se iría. Si a él no se le permitía tomar lo que era suyo, ¿cómo iba a tenerlo? ―Todo bien. —¿Ahora qué? No iba a dejar que su pareja saliera por la puerta del frente sin mirar hacia atrás. Tenía que pensar rápido.

—Me tengo que ir. Gracias por su tiempo. —Louis extendió la mano.

Harry la miró como si fuera el apéndice de un extraterrestre. Sabía que había comenzado mal con Louis. Esta situación necesitaba rectificarse rápidamente. —Me disculpo por mi conducta. ¿Quizás podríamos ir a cenar en alguna ocasión?— A los humanos les gustaban las citas. Tangee, la pareja de Loco, era prueba de eso. Él había tenido varias citas con Loco durante un mes antes de mudarse de la ciudad, y Tangee es medio lobo. Seguramente Louis podría aceptar.

—Lo siento, no mezclo los negocios con mi vida personal. Encantado de conocerte. —Louis bajó la mano ofrecida cuando Harry no hizo movimientos para tomarla. Tomando el expediente Louis se dirigió a la puerta del frente.

Harry lo observaba, sintiéndose impotente. Maverick lo detendría si él forzaba a Louis a regresar. De eso no había duda. La única cosa que lo mantenía fijo en ese lugar era el saber que él tenía la tarjeta del detective en su cuarto, y que tenía manera de localizarlo. ¿Por qué el guerrero tenía la sensación de que reclamar a su pareja iba a ser más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado que fuera posible?

—¿Él es tu pareja?

Harry se giró y vio a Blair parado en la puerta del estudio. Él era la pareja de Kota, el Beta de la manada. Harry y Blair habían formado lazos después de que el anterior Alfa de la manada del Este había tratado de abordarlo en el Café. Harry intervino, salvando a Blair del loco lobo. Él conocía el pasado de Blair; todo el mundo en la casa lo conocía, pero no les importaba que él hubiera sido un prostituto. La única cosa que les importaba ahora es que él fuera feliz y que estuviera bien.

—Si, solo que él no reconoce la atracción o a mí. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Eres un humano, ayúdame a salir de esto. ―Harry se giró hacia la pareja en busca de guía. Era un triste día en la vida de Harry Styles cuando tuvo que buscar a un humano para que lo ayudara con su pareja. La manada que él había dejado y que lo había rechazado por ser gay, se estarían riendo sobre sus homofóbicos traseros por esto.

🥀

Louis condujo de regreso a la ciudad. Irritado, porque el viaje para hablar con Harry no tardó todo lo que esperaba y ahora tenía que regresar a estar detrás del escritorio hasta terminar su turno. Enojado, porque por su vida él no sabía por qué Harry había estado tan enojado. Louis no había hecho nada para provocar esa actitud hacia él. Confundido, ante la sensación de querer conducir de regreso directamente hacia Harry, con una necesidad que tenía a Louis aturdido. Caliente, porque habían pasado cuánto, ¿tres meses, desde la última vez que había jodido?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Louis tomó fuertemente el volante. Patrick, su detestable excusa para un ex. Bastardo, quería mantener a un amante furtivo alrededor de Louis. Aún se preguntaba cómo su ex había sido tan estúpido de intentarlo. Louis es detective. Por el amor de Dios. No era solo un trabajo. A él le gustaba unir las piezas del rompecabezas y solucionar las cosas. Él tenía un talento natural para eso desde niño, y esa era otra razón para estar enojado acerca de Harry. Ninguna cantidad de razonamiento en su lógico cerebro le ayudaba a descubrir por qué Harry había sido tan hostil con él.

Louis odiaba tener un rompecabezas sin resolver. Bueno, este iba a ser uno sin resolver, porque él no iba a estar cerca del hombre de ninguna manera. Estaba orgulloso consigo mismo de su control y de mantener la cabeza fría.

Cuando confrontó a Patrick acerca de su infidelidad, escuchó al infiel bastardo tratar de mentir para salirse de eso. Louis había permanecido calmado, en control. Eso solo probaba que la mayoría de los hombres no son de fiar. Todos ellos mienten y todos ellos engañan.

Harry podría probar que no era diferente. Con la apariencia del hombre, probablemente no tenía un solo hueso fiel en su cuerpo. No gracias, Louis ya había tenido suficiente para toda la vida.

Terminó el reporte y lanzó el expediente al escritorio para tratar con eso mañana. Lo que Louis necesitaba ahora era un buen y fuerte trago y un buen y duro pene. Salió, subió a su carro y se dirigió hacia la ciudad a un bar en el que estaba seguro que tendría suerte.

Ordenó su bebida favorita. El whiskey siempre hacía que un hombre olvidara sus problemas. Louis le habló al barman. Necesitaba olvidar la traición de Patrick, los hermosos ojos color verde de Harry y, sobre todo, necesitaba olvidar por qué los hombres no eran de fiar.

—Hey, hermoso, me parece que te gustaría una buena emoción.

Louis miró a la derecha sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza hacia la suave voz. A él no le importaba la cara de donde provenía la voz ni si le gustaba. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que el chico quería joder. Sin compromisos, sin conversaciones, nada de eso era necesario. Solo un buen y duro pene.

Sintió una vibración en la cadera. ¿Ahora qué? Louis tomó el teléfono celular, levantando un dedo hacia el extraño a su lado.

—Tomlinson.

—Louis. Soy Harry.

Como si pudiera olvidar esa profunda, oscura y suave voz, con el whiskey que estaba bebiendo. No había ni una posibilidad en el infierno de que eso sucediera. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea durante un momento. —¿Estás borracho?— Harry preguntó con una tensa voz.

Louis rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué Harry se oía tan enojado? Parecía ser el estado natural del señor Magnífico. —¿Por qué sería eso tu asunto?

—¿Dónde estás?— Harry demandó.

—El Siete de la suerte. ¿Por qué, vas a rescatarme?— Louis le dio una risa de borracho. ¿Por qué debería importarle que Harry estuviera enojado? Ese no era su problema. Harry no era suyo. Nadie lo era.

—Si, algo como eso.

Louis apartó el teléfono y lo miró. La mierda realmente le había colgado. Deslizando el teléfono de nuevo al bolsillo, Louis tomó otro tragó, levantándose de la alta silla con su piernas tambaleando. Se rió. —Parece que mis piernas no fueran mías.

—No las necesitas, te ayudaré.

Louis veía borroso al hombre al lado de él, entonces sintió que éste deslizaba el brazo por su cintura. Se apartó, consumido por una extraña sensación de estar engañando a Harry que hizo que se apartara un paso del extraño. ¿Qué jodidos? Un gruñido salió de Louis. Él no le pertenecía a Harry. A él ni siquiera le gustaba el imbécil. ¿Por qué siquiera iba a considerar sus sentimientos?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis se apoyó en el extraño quien lo había jalado más cerca. Finalmente levantó la vista, enfocando sus ojos en el hombre que le ayudaba. No tenía mala apariencia. Un poco pequeño para su gusto, pero ¿a quién le importaba? No es que pensara que fuera algo permanente. Solo una rápida jodida y finalmente podría relajarse. Drenar la tensión que había sido una constante durante los últimos meses. Masturbarse nunca había relajado a Louis. Necesitaba un cuerpo duro que le diera el tipo de liberación que anhelaba.

Trastabillando Louis dejó que  _el-sexo-para-una-noche_  le ayudara a salir. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que esto era una locura. El extraño podría ser un psicótico y él no tenía la cabeza en buen estado para defenderse si algo sucedía. —Al infierno, cállate.

—¿A quién le hablas?

—A mi cerebro. —Louis se tambaleó contra su carro, riéndose ante la ridícula situación. Estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. Quizás finalmente se había quebrado. Una oleada de naúseas lo golpeó. Inclinándose, Louis llevó sus manos a sus rodillas tratando de tomar aire y aliviar la bilis que subía a su garganta. Sintió una mano en su antebrazo tratando de jalarlo.

—Vamos, puedes vomitar después, quiero joderte. —Las manos lo jalaron más duro haciendo que Louis se tambaleara.

—Dame un maldito minuto, ¿quieres?— La cabeza de Louis giraba. Temía desmayarse. Quizás no debió tomar tanto. No era algo sabio al estar solo y lejos de casa. En su casa podría desmayarse sobre una suave superficie. Aquí sólo estaba el pavimento del estacionamiento o su jodido carro.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis se enderezó. Gran error. Trastabilló y cayó contra el carro, su espalda golpeó contra la puerta.

—Solo camina. Mi carro está justo ahí.

Louis trató de enfocar la mano del tipo, para luego mirar hacia dónde señalaba. Parecían miles de kilómetros en su estado de intoxicación. Dando un inestable paso, Louis caminó hacia el vehículo del otro hombre, sintiendo que habían pasado diez horas para cuando recorrió tres metros.

—Así es, solo deslízate y relájate. Yo me encargaré muy bien de ti.

El cerebro de Louis le dijo que se alejara del carro, que no entrara y que pusiera distancia entre él y ese hombre. Sus instintos nunca se equivocaban. Louis se detuvo. —Cambié de opinión, me voy a casa... solo.

—Eso es lo que crees. —Rudas manos jalaron el brazo de Louis más duro, haciendo que tropezara y se golpeara contra la puerta del pasajero del carro del extraño. La puerta se abrió y él pudo sentir las manos en su espalda empujándolo y tratando de meterlo en el carro. Eso no estaba bien. Algo le gritaba a Louis que le prestara más atención a ese tipo. Él era demasiado fuerte para su peso y estatura.

Louis se defendió, lanzando un inestable puñetazo que falló. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar la niebla alcohólica.

—¡Con espíritu! Voy a divertirme drenándote. Gran chico.

Todos los sentidos de Louis estuvieron alertas ante esas frías palabras. ¿Ese hombre sería un asesino serial? ¿Estaría planeando abrirlo y drenarle toda la sangre? ¿Y de dónde infiernos ese hombre había sacado tanta fuerza? Louis tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para alejarse de la puerta del pasajero.

—Bien. Dado que quieres hacer las cosas de la manera difícil.

Louis gruñó sintiendo que algo duro golpeaba su cabeza. Luchó para aguantarse y no desmayarse, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —Soy un jodido policía —gruñó mientras renovaba sus esfuerzos.

—Dulce. Voy a comer cerdo* esta noche. —Una dura risa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Louis.

 _(*._ _Pig_ _significa cerdo pero coloquial y despectivamente, policía._ )

Louis finalmente logró liberarse, cayendo sobre la banqueta por su estado de embriaguez. Tenía que alejarse. Si ese extraño lograba jalarlo a su carro, Louis sabía que estaba perdido.

🥀

Harry jaló el volante, bloqueando efectivamente el carro frente a él. Ira que nunca había sentido antes se desgarraba en su interior ante la imagen frente a él. O su pareja estaba demasiado borracho para apartarse del otro hombre o el otro hombre lo estaba obligando. Cualquiera que fuera, eso no iba a suceder.

Aventó la puerta de la camioneta cerrándola, llamando la atención del jodido que tocaba a su pareja. Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y un aullido se desgarró de sus entrañas cuando notó los colmillos. Un vampiro estaba tratando de tomar a su pareja. Fue directo hacia el bastardo no muerto y con sus garras extendidas desgarró profundamente el pecho del vampiro. —¡Mío!

El vampiro siseó, tratando de clavar sus propias garras en Harry. Medio cambiando, Harry hundió sus colmillos en la garganta del vampiro, aprentandola hasta que éste dejó de moverse, mientras luchaba contra la bilis que subía a la garganta de Harry cuando saboreó la horrible sangre. Él soltó a su presa cuando Louis gimió.

Harry se limpió la boca, acercándose cuidadosamente a su pareja. Louis estaba acostado sobre su espalda, sosteniendo su cabeza. ¿Lo habría mordido el vampiro? ¿Estaría Louis herido? Harry rodó a Louis revisándolo por si tenía alguna lesión pero no encontró nada. Levantó a su pareja del suelo y lo llevó a su camioneta.

—Harry. Quiero a Harry —Louis murmuró.

Harry sintió su pecho oprimirse. Su pareja había sentido la atracción. El alivio lo inundó por primera vez en el día. Había temido lo peor, que Louis lo rechazara y no sintiera nada por él. —Estoy aquí, estás a salvo.

Louis comenzó a retorcerse. —¡No!— gritó tratando de liberarse. Harry tensó su agarre hasta que su pareja perdió la energía de pelear contra él.

—Nadie va a lastimarte. —Harry llevó al inconsciente hombre dentro de la camioneta. Regresó para lanzar al vampiro en la caja de la camioneta, no quería dejar evidencias detrás. Ese había sido un día infernal. Cuando despertó esta mañana la única cosa que Harry tenía en la mente era terminar el libro que había empezado. Nada lo había preparado para esto. Después de que el vampiro estuvo dentro de la caja de la camioneta y se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor, salió del estacionamiento y entró a una concurrida calle de la ciudad.

Entrando entre el tráfico, Harry deslizó su mano hacia la de Louis, manteniendo el contacto. La necesidad de estar cerca de su pareja era fuerte. El inconsciente hombre gimió unas cuantas veces, moviéndose en el asiento. ¿Qué infiernos había sucedido esta noche? ¿Su hombre se iba a ir voluntariamente con el vampiro? ¿Incluso sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo? Harry se estremeció al pensar en lo que pudo haberle sucedido a Louis si él no le hubiera llamado.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué se había emborrachado tanto? ¿Estaría luchando contra la atracción? Harry se sentía frustrado con la falta de respuestas a las preguntas que bombardeaban su mente. Cuando su pareja estuviera sobria, Harry tenía un montón de preguntas que él tendría que contestar.

Llegando frente a la casa, Harry estacionó la camioneta, suavemente sacó al inconsciente hombre y lo llevó hacia la puerta del frente.

—¿Está todo bien, Harry?

—No, hay un vampiro en la caja de mi camioneta, creo que estaba planeando que mi pareja fuera su cena. Encárgate de eso, por favor. —Harry no esperó la respuesta del Comandante Hawk. Él llevó a Louis a su habitación y lo acostó.

Harry se quedó de pie junto a la cama mirando a Louis, aprovechando su oportunidad de ver completamente al hermoso hombre que dormía. Era impactante. Harry pasó su mano a través del plumoso cabello. Era de una mezcla entre castaño y dorado, aunque no podía asegurar de qué color era. Se moría por ver que esos ojos color celeste lo miraran. No podía esperar.

Incluso pasó su dedo por la suavidad del brazo de Louis. Su pareja tenía un muy bien definido cuerpo. Su mano recorrió el plano pecho y los abdominales apenas marcados, atreviéndose a verlo mientras levantaba la camiseta de Louis centímetro a centímetro. Su boca se hizo agua ante el ligero vello claro que se perdía por la pretina de su jean. Si no se detenía... Harry se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez con placer.

Quitándole las botas a su pareja, Harry lo cubrió con los cobertores, alejando efectivamente la tentación del cuerpo de su pareja. Harry se acercó rozando los labios de Louis con los suyos, con los ojos cerrados saboreó el dulce sabor. Harry se apartaba cuando los brazos de Louis en su cuello lo detuvieron, acercándolo más. Louis profundizó el beso, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry. Acunando la cara de su pareja se entregó por un momento, chupando el rosado apéndice. El sabor hizo que anhelara más que solo un beso. Jaló los brazos de Louis de su cuello. Su pareja no estaba en condiciones esta noche. Subiendo a la cama detrás del hermoso hombre, Harry jaló al policía a su pecho, acariciando su cabello mientras se quedaba dormido.

🥀

Louis despertó con la madre de todos los dolores de cabeza. Incluso le pulsaban las sienes tan fuerte, que sus oídos estaban supersensibles. Se quedó acostado un momento preguntándose si seguía borracho. Había sido un infernal sueño el que había tenido anoche. ¿Qué hacían en su sueño vampiros y lobos? No recordaba haber visto recientemente alguna película con esas criaturas.

Con las palmas de sus manos en su cabeza, Louis se giró. Se tensó cuando sintió un cálido cuerpo jalándolo más cerca, acurrucándose contra él. ¿Qué exactamente había hecho anoche? Louis sintió la mezclilla en sus piernas y la camiseta sobre su pecho. Él seguía vestido, así que no debió de haber tenido sexo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Louis cerró los ojos fuertemente. Él conocía esa voz. Podría distinguirla fácilmente en un cuarto lleno de miles de hombres hablando al mismo tiempo.

_Harry_ _._

¿Qué infiernos hacía en la cama de Harry? ¿Qué exactamente había sucedido anoche? —Depende de por qué estoy en tu cama y no en la mía. —Louis interiormente palideció, no había sido su intención oírse tan rudo.

Oyó un gruñido a su lado e inmediatamente se arrepintió sabiendo que había herido los sentimientos de Harry.

—Estás en mi cama porque no tengo ni idea en dónde vives. Después de que te emborrachaste tanto que alguien trató de secuestrarte, luchabas contra él, sin éxito podría agregar, tuve que rescatarte. Esa es la respuesta.

Louis buscó en su cerebro el cual estaba en blanco acerca de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. ¿Realmente habían tratado de secuestrarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo Harry supo en dónde se encontraba? Rodándose hacia el otro lado, Louis trató de sentarse, la náusea lo inundó y un bote de basura fue colocado bajo su mentón exactamente en el momento en que su estómago decidió regresar todo lo que había comido y bebido el día anterior. Vomitar era un tonto reflejo. Louis siempre se sentía peor después de eso.

—No estás en condiciones de levantarte y mucho menos de salir. Acuéstate y descansa. Nadie va a molestarte. —Harry tranquilamente se apartó una vez que él hubo terminado la donación de su contenido estomacal.

—¿Qué si no quiero quedarme aquí? ¿Vas a forzarme?— ¿Por qué él estaba siendo tan malditamente mezquino? Harry había ido hasta la ciudad a ayudarlo, asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo, y ahora le hacía de enfermero, y todo lo que Louis podía hacer era morderle el culo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

—No importa. No te molestaré hasta que estés sobrio. Duerme.

Louis hizo un guiño de dolor cuando Harry se levantó de la cama y salió golpeando la puerta tras él. El sonido retumbó a través de su súper sensible, por el alcohol, cerebro. Doblándose Louis tomó el bote y vómito salió de su boca y nariz. Dejó el bote en el suelo y se acostó de nuevo. Quizás dormir unas cuantas horas no estaría nada mal. Gracias a Dios hoy era su día libre.

🥀

Harry corrió a través del bosque. Su lobo se comía los kilómetros tratando de exorcizar los demonios que lo seguían. No podía entender por qué su pareja lo odiaba tanto. Claro que él había sido un imbécil en su primer encuentro, pero solo porque la necesidad de reclamarlo lo había golpeado fuerte. Se disculpó por su conducta. ¿Eso le daba el derecho a su pareja de soltar tanto veneno?

Que fuera a un bar a buscar la compañía de otro había sido un golpe a la cara, Harry sabía sin duda que Louis ignoraba el hecho de que el hombre era un vampiro, así que ¿por qué se iba voluntariamente con otro hombre... a hacer exactamente qué? El extraño factor de pensar que su pareja se acostara con otro lo tenía en el borde.

Harry aullaba mientras corría. Nadie se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa manera. Ni siquiera su antigua manada. Ellos hablaban sobre su preferencia sexual, pero nadie era tan tonto como para desafiarlo. Él había dejado la manada por su propia voluntad cuando su amigo Gunnar le había hablado sobre la manada de Maverick. Una manada que era solo de lobos gay. Eso había sido hace doscientos años, cuando él era un cachorro de treinta y cuatro. Decir que era un amargo sabor aceptar lo que decía su pareja era decir poco.

¿Qué había sucedido en la vida de su pareja para que fuera como era? ¿Qué lo había vuelto tan cínico? Harry sabía que si regresaba a la recámara y le exigía respuestas. Louis solo se sostendría y se rehusaría a contestar cualquier pregunta que le hiciera. Las cosas de pareja no eran tan fáciles como los otros lo hacían ver. ¿No se suponía que Louis debería seguir cada una de sus palabras? ¿Comportarse como debe comportarse una pareja? Pensándolo mejor, había pocas parejas que se comportaban como debían. Cecil, la pareja del Alfa, era el más grande infractor.

La pareja hacía que el Alfa agotara su suministro de aspirinas rápidamente. A Harry no le sorprendería si Maverick empezaba a beber a causa de la conducta traviesa de su pareja. Si solo los lobos Timber pudieran emborracharse.

Aun así, Harry preferiría manejar eso al rechazo que venía de Louis. ¿Sería tan malo para su pareja? ¿La idea de estar con él era tan despreciable para el policía?

Harry cambió a su forma humana y subió las escaleras para tomar una ducha. Rezó para que su pareja siguiera dormido, no quería ver el desprecio en su mirada. La única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo era el hecho de que Louis le había dicho anoche que lo quería mientras estaba borracho. Las defensas de su pareja se habían venido abajo, y sus reales pensamientos salieron por sus labios.

Se maldijo cuando entró a su cuarto. Louis estaba acostado en la cama viéndolo directamente, con una expresión de desafío en su cara. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en su corazón, Harry se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño y se metió bajo el chorro del agua caliente.

Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Harry salió del cuarto de baño lleno de vapor y fue directo a la cómoda, necesitaba vestirse antes de que la tentación fuera demasiada.

—Estoy listo para irme a casa.

Solo así. La ira de Harry se disparó hasta el techo. Se giró riéndose cínicamente. —Qué terrible lastima. Tú te irás cuando yo esté listo para dejarte ir.

—¿Y quién infiernos te nombró Rey?— Louis levantó una ceja, su voz era calmada pero llena de sarcasmo.

Harry vio cómo Louis salía de la cama y se ponía de rodillas para buscar sus botas. Sintiendo que sus garras salían, Harry se apresuró hacia su pareja. Louis se puso de pie en el último momento, sus pechos chocaron y su pareja trastabilló hacia la cama. Con un gruñido humano, Louis se levantó, empujando a Harry fuera de su camino mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Ni lo pienses. —Harry se lanzó, la ira recorría sus venas ante el intento de su pareja de irse, de distanciarse, sin preocuparse claramente por lo que sintiera Harry. Con toda la conmoción en el cuarto, Harry no notó que Tank entraba.

Harry aulló cuando golpeó el piso, la rabia lo consumía. El guerrero Tank tomó a Louis de la cintura, levantándolo y sacándolo del cuarto.

Harry cambió, no le importaba quién estaba a su espalda, sólo quería que le regresaran a su pareja. Sus mandíbulas escurrían saliva mientras luchaba con quien fuera el indeseable huésped que lo detenía. Harry gimió cuando unos caninos aplicaron presión en su garganta, estabilizándolo contra el suelo. Moviéndose sobre su espalda vio por primera vez al lobo que lo había sometido.

Maverick.

Su ira bajó y sus movimientos fueron restringidos. Harry bajó la mirada en señal de sumisión lo que le carcomía las entrañas. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera apartar al Alfa de él, eso no iba a suceder. Maverick media uno ochenta y tres del hocico al rabo con un metro veintidós de altura en su forma de lobo, él era el lobo Timber más grande que hubiera nacido y pesaba ciento cuarenta kilos. Harry no iba a ser liberado pronto, al menos no si seguía intentando luchar.

La presión se calmó y una lengua lamió su cuello y lo mordisqueó en el proceso. Harry pasó sus manos humanas a través del pelaje mientras miraba a Maverick. Una vez que el lobo apartó los caninos, Harry se levantó del suelo y tomó su ropa de la cómoda. No necesitó mirar alrededor para saber quién entraba al cuarto. Sabía que Cecil, la pareja de Maverick, le traía la ropa que él se pondría.

—Te lo advertí, Harry. Si te vuelves a acercar a él antes del viernes, te pediré que dejes la manada. —La voz de Maverick era totalmente seria, tranquila y no abierta a discusión. Harry sabía que no cedería si él violaba eso.

¿Qué iba a hacer acerca de su pareja durante los siguientes siete días?

—Él va a ser vigilado. Nadie lo lastimará. —Maverick se giró para irse.

—¿Quién?— Harry gruñó—. ¿Quién va a estar con mi pareja?

Colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, Maverick se aproximó a Harry, dejando su cara a solo un par de centímetros de la de Harry. —Eso no te concierne. Lo que te concierne es la falta de respeto que le mostraste a tu pareja. Si yo no te detengo tú... ―Maverick cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió el iris era carmesí—. ¿Entiendes lo que acaba de suceder? ¿La fuerza que estuviste a punto de utilizar contra un humano? Piensa en eso, y te veo en mi oficina no antes de treinta minutos. 

—Yo...

Maverick levantó la mano para detener la protesta de Harry. Cerrando la boca, Harry se mordió el interior para evitar discutir. ¿En serio Maverick creía que podría lastimar a Louis? Claro, él estaba furioso como el infierno, pero lastimar a su pareja, eso equivaldría a morder su propio brazo.

🥀

—Gracias. —Louis tomó la manija de la puerta de la camioneta de Tank, el enorme hombre lo había llevado a recuperar su carro que había dejado atrás. Su cabeza pulsaba y su boca la sentía como si hubiera lamido el fondo de cincuenta botes de basura. Aparte de todo extrañaba tanto a Harry que su pecho le dolía. Sin importar que Harry hubiera dejado claro esta mañana que no quería a Louis.

¿Realmente quería a Harry? Una cosa era cierta y es que el hombre le daba un montón de señales mezcladas. Louis pasó su mano sobre su cabeza. Las cosas se habían complicado mucho.

—Te seguiré para asegurarme que llegues de una pieza.

En este momento a Louis realmente no le importaba. Él le dijo adiós a Tank con un movimiento de la mano, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor de su carro. Encendió el motor y soltó una larga respiración. Esa definitivamente había sido una extraña noche.

Llegó a su casa en una pieza y Tank tocó la bocina mientras se alejaba. Louis nunca había estado más agradecido en su vida de ver el interior de su departamento. Se quitó las botas, se quitó la ropa dejándola en una pila en el suelo y se metió entre los cobertores. La única cosa que quería era dormir todo el día. Jaló los cobertores hasta sus hombros y cerró los ojos.

Una hora después, Louis se maldijo mientras se quitaba los cobertores de encima, no lograba dormir, en cuanto cerraba los ojos, su cerebro se plagaba con pensamientos acerca del hombre de cabello ondulado y hermosos ojos verdes. Él no quería una relación, él no quería involucrarse, entonces ¿por qué los dioses de la verde tierra no podían sacar a Harry de su mente? Harry era la ira personificada, violento y agresivo, y esas eran cosas que Louis no podía, ni quería aceptar.

Louis fue a su armario y tomó el último paquete de cigarrillos que le quedaba. Fue al gabinete y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky en un vaso y le agregó algunos hielos que sacó del congelador y se dirigió al balcón. Rodaba el cigarrillo entre los dedos viendo el humo subir con hipnóticos giros. ¿Dónde su vida había dado tan rudo giro? Patrick había iniciado su caída. Él sabía eso bien. Su ex había hecho que Louis creyera en cosas como el amor, la felicidad y el hogar. No era el hecho de que Patrick le hubiera sido infiel; bueno, no principalmente; pero lo que hirió a Louis hasta la medula fue la traición. Si Patrick hubiera llegado a él y le hubiera dicho que él no quería seguir más en la relación, Louis podría haber manejado eso mejor. La decepción de eso lo había llevado al borde.

Su papá había hecho lo mismo con su mamá. Le era infiel a diestra y siniestra, y ella siempre lo perdonaba. Louis vio cómo una mujer alguna vez fuerte, lo era cada vez menos, hasta llegar a ser sólo la concha de lo que fue, perdida en el interior de una botella hasta el día en que ella se suicidó.

Desde entonces él sabía que el control era lo único que evitaba que se volviera loco. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Sin el control, él hubiera podido matar a su padre, hubiera hecho que su vida se derrumbara a su alrededor. En lugar de eso, terminó la escuela, fue a la universidad y se presionó hasta llegar a ser el mejor maldito detective que pudiera ser... hasta Patrick.

Ese hombre había traído de nuevo cada sentimiento que él había enterrado en su juventud.

Louis odió el dolor de ver a su madre sufrir, y las mentiras que su padre le decía, hasta que ya no importó más. Su padre solo se encogía de hombros cuando lo confrontaba y su madre finalmente dejó de preguntar. Su hogar se había roto.

Tomándose el whisky, Louis rellenó el vaso, encendió otro cigarrillo, y se perdió en el fondo del líquido mirando las copas de los árboles verdes. Verde, Harry tenía ojos color verdes. ¿Por qué ese hombre se había metido bajo su piel como ninguno otro que hubiera conocido? Todo lo que él quería era que lo dejaran en paz, proteger su corazón. Él había hecho un pobre trabajo con su último amante. No quería repetir el mismo error. No podía permitir que Harry le causara más daño y matara la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Louis apagó el cigarro y dejó el vaso. Trastabillando dejó el balcón y regresó a la cama, y cayó en el olvido del sueño. Un sueño tranquilo... sin padres, ni traiciones, ni ojos color verdes.

🥀

Gunnar lo vigiaba del otro lado de la calle. Le molestaba la atormentada mirada del humano. El policía había encontrado tranquilidad con el demoníaco líquido, incluso Gunnar podía sentir el dolor irradiando de él desde el otro lado de la calle.

¿Qué infiernos había hecho su mejor amigo? Él sabía que Harry siempre estaba al borde, pero presionar a su pareja de esa manera era inaceptable. ¿Qué hacía a un hombre actuar de esa manera? Tratar a la única persona que significaba tanto para él como un enemigo en lugar de como el tesoro que era. Gunnar lo sentía por Louis, pero no era su trabajo ser el consejero de su amigo. De cualquier manera no es como que Harry lo fuera a escuchar. Su trabajo era sentarse tranquilamente y asegurarse de que nadie lo dañara durante los siguientes siete días.

Gunnar apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Esta iba a ser una larga semana. Lo que él no haría por tener a su pareja a su lado. Nada haría que tratara a su pareja destinada como la basura de ayer.

Harry necesitaba que le patearan el culo.

🥀

Louis tomó su cabeza. Le estaba palpitando como un staccato*. Necesitaba prepararse para ir a trabajar. Él tenía un horario de mierda hoy, y su dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba. Se tomó dos aspirinas, se bañó y trató de verse lo más presentable posible.

 _(*._ _Staccato_ _es una forma de expresión musical, lo que indica un ajeno nota, que es breve y distante._ _Staccato_ _se deriva de la palabra italiana_ _staccare_ _sentido a separar. En la música, un punto generalmente se coloca por encima de expresar que estas notas deben ser claramente separadas, aunque también de corta duración. Esto no significa, sin embargo, alterar el ritmo de la música y el resto del tiempo asignado para cada_ _staccato_ _nota se toca como resto_ )

La botella vacía de whiskey lo llamaba rogándole que la notara. Con un sonido de malestar que salió de su garganta, Louis la lanzó al bote de basura. No más. Esa mierda se estaba apoderando de su vida.

Tomó las llaves y salió a buscar algo de comer. Había un restaurante en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía, era agradable y tranquilo. Desde que llegó hace seis meses, Louis nunca se había tomado el tiempo de conocer a nadie. Ahora ser anónimo era perfecto. Eso le daba la oportunidad de atender su cruda sin molestias. Louis se sentó en una mesa a comer su comida. Él esperaba que fuera un día aburrido después de los eventos que habían sucedido. El sol había salido, brillaba a través de la ventana del restaurante, haciendo que sudara profusamente. Le preguntó al mesero si le cambiaría la mesa a una lejos de los rayos del sol. Hacía calor en ese lugar. Louis le dio un trago a su agua con hielos tratando de refrescarse. Quizás estaba enfermo.

Girándose en la mesa, Louis levantó el brazo y lo puso sobre el espaldar. —Si vas a seguirme todo el día, al menos ven a sentarte conmigo. —Vio que el hombre con el cabello negro y rubio tomaba su plato y se sentaba frente a él, Louis extendió su mano—. Louis Tomlinson.

Una gran mano estrechó la suya. —Gunnar Sadena.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues?— Louis tomó su pan y le dio una mordida mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

🥀

—Nadie me había descubierto antes, eres bueno. —Gunnar estaba impresionado. Él se había quedado en las sombras, fuera de la vista. No había manera de que Louis lo descubriera. Él ni siquiera tomó asiento hasta que Louis estuvo de espaldas. Si los guerreros descubrían esto, no dejarían de burlarse, especialmente si Remi lo descubría. El lobo era un chismoso de noveno grado.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Ese es mi trabajo, veo lo invisible, coloco las piezas juntas y resuelvo rompecabezas. Entonces, ¿quién eres?

—Maverick va a molestarse por esto —Gunnar gruñó.

—Maverick. Entonces, ¿eres uno de los chicos de Harry?

—Difícilmente. Ambos somos chicos de Maverick, por decirlo de alguna forma. No puedo contestar demasiadas preguntas. Esto apesta, para serte honesto. Así que hagamoslo simple. Seré tu niñera y tú te mantienes fuera de problemas hasta el viernes, cuando nos reunamos con Maverick. —Gunnar sabía que eso tenía poca posibilidad. Ningún hombre adulto quería una niñera, y esperaba que Louis pusiera objeciones ante la idea de ser seguido. Gunnar esperaba que Louis le dijera que se jodiera o algo por ese estilo.

—¿Quién dice que regresaré ahí?— preguntó Louis dándole un trago a su agua.

Gunnar se rió. —Irás. La pregunta es si voluntariamente o haciendo un escándalo antes de finalmente ceder e ir, entonces ¿dejamos la mierda y solo irás voluntariamente?

Louis se carcajeó. —Me agradas. Eres franco. Eres mi tipo de hombre.

—No dejes que Harry oiga eso. Trataría de arrancarme la garganta. —Gunnar odiaba esto. El policía parecía realmente agradable. Nadie debería tener su privacidad invadida porque otra persona era demasiado infantil para controlar su temperamento agresivo. Al menos él conocería mejor a Louis. Después de todo él era una de las parejas, y el mayor de todos ellos. No creía que los guerreros tuvieran que preocuparse acerca de que éste siguiera a Cecil y sus locos planes, pero nunca se sabía. Cecil podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

Louis lo estudió durante un momento, tomando un trago de agua mientras sus ojos revisaban a Gunnar. —¿Supongo que estuviste sentado en tu camioneta?

Gunnar sonrió ampliamente mientras masticaba su comida. El policía era bueno. —Si, apesta. Los asientos no se reclinan lo suficientemente hacia atrás para acomodar mi enorme cuerpo.

—Ven conmigo cuando lleguemos a casa. Puedes quedarte en mi sofá. —Louis le habló al mesero para que trajera la cuenta—. Aunque tampoco puede acomodar tu enorme cuerpo... pero podrás acostarte.

—¿Por qué estás tan calmado acerca de esto?— El humano confundía a Gunnar.

—De cualquier manera me vas a seguir, ¿por qué no hacerlo más cómodo para ti?

Y eso fue todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Gunnar estaba en shock. Le agradaba Louis. El tipo era un hombre decente. El humano no hizo una escena porque lo estuviera siguiendo. Él lo tomó con calma. De nuevo Gunnar quería regresar a casa y patearle el trasero de Harry.

—Tengo algunas diligencias que hacer. ¿Me vas a seguir o vamos juntos?— Louis dejó algunos billetes en la mesa. Gunnar vio a Cody que le sonreía. El guerrero era propietario de la mitad del restaurante y su pareja Keata estaba sentado frente al mostrador. Él realmente estaba yendo al infierno por esto.

—Ahora regreso. Podemos ir juntos. —Gunnar se deslizó de la banca y caminó hacia el sonriente par.

—Atrapado. —Cody se rió.

—Atrapado. —Keata repitió.

—¿Ustedes me Harry a delatar?— Gunnar pasó sus manos por su cabeza—. ¿Cuánto?

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Cody lo miraba como si estuviera hablando el idioma de Keata.

—¿Cuánto quieres por mantener la boca cerrada?

Cody soltó una carcajada. Gunnar cada vez se enojaba más. ¿Podría Maverick echarlo de la manada si estrangulaba al lobo?

—¿Es una práctica común para ti? Quizás no es la primera vez que te atrapan. Debe ser horriblemente costoso cubrirte.

—No me molesta. —Gunnar se giró para ver que Louis abría la puerta del restaurante—. Mierda, tengo que irme.

🥀

Gunnar se reía por lo bajo mientras Louis gruñía que tenía que poner gasolina. Él era quien conducía mientras su niñera estaba alrededor, charlaba acerca de que no podía aguantar tener sus manos oliendo a gasolina. El olor siempre le causaba naúseas a Louis. Y para colmo de males el mango tenía una fuga haciendo que cayera gasolina directamente a su mano. —No hagas pucheros. Estoy seguro de que tienen toallitas-húmedas. Voy a revisar. —Gunnar se dirigió a la estación de gasolina mientras él metía la boquilla de la manguera en el tanque y surtía la gasolina. Se estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez. La sensación se infiltraba en su pecho.

—Aquí va.

Louis levantó las manos y atrapó un pequeño paquete blanco. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que esas elegantes cosas lo iban a limpiar? Louis se lo lanzó de regreso a Gunnar. Quitando la boquilla y poniendo el tapón en el tanque, Louis se dirigió a la estación de gasolina y pidió la llave del cuarto de baño. La única cosa que medio quitaba el olor era el agua y el jabón.

Gunnar se reía detrás de él y se dirigió hacia las cervezas sin alcohol.

—Tu manguera de gasolina está filtrando. ¿Necesito la llave del cuarto de baño?— le dijo al encargado mientras veía a Gunnar por el espejo del mostrador. Gunnar cerró la puerta de las cervezas y se dirigió al mostrador. Él llevaba tres cervezas en la mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba el tipo que estarían afuera?

—Aquí tiene, señor.

Louis miró la llave que tenía un gran trozo de madera colgando de esta. —¿Se supone que use la madera para golpear a algún atacante mientras me lavo las manos?— ¿Por qué alguien ataría algo como eso a una llave?

—No. —el empleado se carcajeó—. La llave ya se ha perdido dos veces. No puedes perder un bloque de madera.

—Supongo que no. —Louis sostuvo la llave mientras la madera colgaba frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza y rodeó la esquina del edificio. El bloque de madera golpeó la puerta cuando Louis insertó la llave, casi sacando la llave de la cerradura—. Estúpida madera.

Encendió la luz y se quedó con la boca abierta. El cuarto de baño era horrendo. Al sanitario no le habían bajado y había toallas de papel llenando el lavabo. Parecía que alguien había usado las paredes como mingitorios. Quizás él podría conseguir una docena de toallitas húmedas. Louis salió del cuarto de baño, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara. Eso era asqueroso.

—Discúlpeme. El empleado dijo que usted tiene la llave.

Louis se giró a ver al caballero que le sonreía.

—Bajo tu propio riesgo. —Él colocó el trozo de madera frente al hombre.

El caballero se encogió de hombros, sacó la mano del bolsillo y tomó la madera. —¿De casualidad no serás soltero, o lo eres?

¿Lo era? Harry apareció en su mente. Ellos técnicamente no eran pareja. Louis negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, no lo soy. —Se le soltó antes de que él incluso lo pensara.

—Lástima. Un hombre con tan buena apariencia. Tan masculino. No podrías considerar un rapidín en el cuarto de baño. ¿Podrías?—

El extraño dio un paso hacia Louis. Si había una cosa que odiaba, era que alguien invadiera su espacio vital. El extraño revisó su cuerpo con la mirada y le sonrió cuando sus ojos finalmente vieron la cara de Louis. Louis sintió deseos de poner sus manos sobre su ingle para esconderse de la no querida atención.

—Primero que nada, ya te dije que estoy tomado. Y segundo ―Louis señaló el cuarto de baño—, eso apesta. —Se encogió de hombros y se apartó. Simplemente repugnante.

Él no era tan quisquilloso, pero un cuarto de baño limpio era algo que exigía, incluso en los públicos. Louis comenzó a rascarse la mandíbula pero el olor de gasolina llegó a su nariz, y rápidamente alejó la mano.

Rodeó la esquina y casi choca contra Gunnar. Él sostenía una docena de pequeños paquetes blancos en su palma. —Pensé que cambiarías de opinión.

Louis notó que Gunnar veía hacia el cuarto de baño. —Sabes que el ser mi niñera significa vigilarme no acosarme.

Gunnar sonrió. —Técnicamente, es lo mismo. Deja de quejarte sobre eso.

Louis gruñó camino hacia el bote de basura y comenzó a abrir los paquetes. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de limpiarse las manos, pero lo único que logró fue que olieran a gasolina y a desinfectante. Simplemente genial.

—¿Estás listo, o quieres más para desinfectar tus manos?— Gunnar bromeó mientras rodeaba el carro.

—Deja de burlarte. La gasolina apesta. —Louis se deslizó dentro del asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta.

—¿Estás un poco molesto, no es así?

—También lo estarías si hubieras visto ese cuarto de baño. ―Louis encendió el carro, pensando en que quizás debería dejar que Gunnar solo lo siguiera en lugar de tenerlo sentado a su lado, molestándolo con esa mierda.

Ellos regresaron a su departamento una hora después con Gunnar todavía bromeando acerca de sus suaves y delicadas manos.

—Podrías subir las bolsas. Mis manos son demasiado delicadas para ese trabajo —Louis bromeó saliendo del carro y Gunnar hizo el trabajo gruñendo.

Louis fue directamente hacia su recámara y a la botella de whisky que tenía escondida en su armario. La destapó y tomó un gran trago. Sus nervios parecieron calmarse incluso antes de que el primer trago llegara a su estómago. Después de tomar uno más por si acaso, dejó la botella en el estante antes de cerrar la puerta. Apoyó la mano en la pared y se quedó ahí un momento, sintiéndose quemar al pensar en Harry.

—¿Dónde dejo las cosas?

Louis se giró para ver a Gunnar en el marco de la puerta. —Esta es mi recámara. Podrás ser mi niñera no oficial pero tengo privacidad en este cuarto —gruñó. A Louis no le gustaba el hecho de que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un alcohólico, y no necesitaba público que testificara su caída.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención ser un intruso. —Gunnar se apartó, gruñendo acerca de la jodida gente descortés.

Louis se sintió como una mierda, por supuesto. Gunnar había sido amistoso y relajado todo el día. La culpa lo golpeó por ser descubierto ocultando su reserva y Gunnar casi ve su mano temblar antes de esconder la botella. Esto estaba comenzando a ser un problema más grande de lo que pensaba.

Ya no era un trago ocasional o incluso una copa nocturna. Ahora parecía estar en el punto en que él necesitaba uno porque su día había estado mal o porque se sentía estresado. Todo eran excusas y Louis lo sabía, pero él no podía detenerse.

Cerrando la puerta del armario, suspiró y se dirigió hacia Gunnar. —Mira lo siento, No debí haber sido tan rudo contigo. —Se dejó caer en el sofá sintiéndose tenso como el infierno y extrañando a Harry como loco. No entendía lo segundo. ¿Por qué Harry lo afectaba de esta manera?

—Ah, olvídalo. Vamos a comer. —Gunnar acomodó dos platos en la mesa de la cocina y le indicó a Louis que se le uniera.

🥀

Harry vio cómo Drew se envolvía con Remi. Ellos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película romántica*, que Drew quería ver. Harry no prestaba atención a la película. Él miraba a la pareja. Pensó en su propia pareja y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora.

 _(*._ _Chick_ _flick_ _, aunque quiere decir, chica y película, coloquial y despectivamente se utiliza para las películas favoritas de las chicas, generalmente románticas o dramas. Como es despectivo se utilizó mejor solo película romántica_ )

Odiaba el ultimátum que Maverick le había dado. La necesidad de ver a su pareja lo estaba volviendo loco. La única cosa que podía ver era a los otros chupándose la cara y deseando que su pareja estuviera aquí para hacer lo mismo. Si un lobo no necesitara de una manada, él se hubiera ido.

¿Por qué dejó que el policía se metiera bajo su piel de esta forma? Era la única persona que había alterado los nervios de Harry. Se sentía alterado y sin control en presencia de Louis. ¿Todos los guerreros atravesaron por esto cuando encontraron a sus parejas?

—Tu pulgar se quedará sin uña si sigues haciendo eso.

Harry levantó la vista y vio a Murdock al lado del sofá. Sacó su pulgar de entre los dientes y se enderezó. Estaba listo para trepar paredes por reclamar lo que el destino le había dado, excepto que cada vez que estaban en el mismo cuarto el aire del cuarto estaba pesado con el ardiente temperamento y la animadversidad.

Él no quería eso. Lo que él quería era sostener a su pareja mientras le hacía el amor. Sí, eso se oía cursi, pero no le importaba. Era la verdad, Louis era el único hombre que lo llevaba a la locura y ponía en evidencia su lado amable. Eso lo confundía como el infierno.

¿Cómo habían hecho los otros guerreros para no volversen locos con el reclamo? Se preguntaba acerca de Micah sobre todos los demás, porque su pareja era menor de edad cuando llegó a vivir con ellos. Esperar una semana lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía cómo el guerrero había esperado meses. Micah debía tener la paciencia de un santo.

—Vamos, voy por una hamburguesa. —Murdock palmeó su hombro. Qué infiernos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sentarse y deprimirse. Se puso de pie dando una última mirada a la pareja. Drew estaba secándose los ojos. Harry asumía que por algo de la película. Remi jaló a su pareja más cerca y le frotó la espalda. La sensación de anhelo fue más fuerte.

Harry se giró, no podía seguir viendo eso. Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió al pasillo, siguiendo a Murdock.

El aire fresco era algo bueno. Harry subió a la camioneta mientras que Murdock subía al lado del conductor. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Louis ahora. Pensó en esos hermosos ojos azules y su cabello castaño. El destino definitivamente le había dado un hombre hermoso.

Lastima que no pudieran estar juntos porque Harry amaría sentir ese duro cuerpo debajo del suyo mientras el cuerpo de Louis se tragaba su pene.

Harry se movió cuando su pene se llenó. Se preguntaba por qué se torturaba con esos pensamientos cuando no podía tenerlo ahora.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia la ventanilla de comidas para llevar, Harry logró que su pene bajara cuando Murdock empezó a ordenar.

—Deme cinco hamburguesas, tres órdenes de papas y una malteada grande de fresa. Oh, agregue una orden de aros de cebolla y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. —Murdock se giró hacia Harry—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Santa mierda, hombre. ¿Dónde vas a poner todo eso?— Incluso con su metro ochenta y cinco y sus cien kilos, Harry no comía tanto—. Solo una hamburguesa y unas papas. —Murdock se encogió de hombros y repitió la orden de Harry por el altavoz. 

Murdock coqueteó con el chico de la ventanilla, dándole el número de su teléfono y prometiéndole regresar cuando el chico saliera del trabajo. El lobo parecía siempre conseguir hombres dispuestos. Harry no podía pensar en nadie aparte de Louis. Era el único hombre que quería y el único hombre que no podía tener. Esa mierda apestaba.

Una vez que ellos tuvieron su comida, Murdock se estacionó al lado de la oficina de correos. Comieron tranquilamente, con Murdock aspirando su comida. Harry estaba sorprendido de que el lobo no estuviera gordo con todas las calorías que consumía. Por lo menos esa malteada le daría cinco kilos.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué sucede entre tu y tu pareja?— Murdock preguntó después de tragar un bocado. Levantó la mano y varias migas de pan volaron—. No tienes que decirme, solo pensé que podrías necesitarme como una caja de resonancia* o como sea que se llame eso.

_(*. Esta frase es dicha en sentido figurado y quiere decir someter a consideración de otra persona sus ideas u opiniones para ver su reacción, aceptándolas o_ _rechazandolas_ _. Se deja como el original por no tener palabra específica en español.)_

Harry se encogió de hombros y comió otra papa. Trató de pensar en la mejor manera para describir lo que sentía cuando él y su pareja estaban juntos. —Aun estoy tratando de entenderlo. Es como si un huracán y un terremoto colisionaran uno contra otro cuando estamos en el mismo cuarto. No lo entiendo.

—Quizás el destino se equivocó. Nunca he oído que algo así suceda, pero puede ser. Creo. —Murdock le dio otra mordida a su hamburguesa, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Justo lo que Harry no quería oír: que él y Louis no deberían estar juntos. Ellos podrían ser volátiles, pero Harry no creía que el destino se hubiera equivocado. Las parejas eran unidas por compatibilidad y necesidad. Las otras parejas habían tratado sus asuntos cuando los guerreros los encontraron. Él sabía en sus entrañas que era lo mismo para ellos.

Solo que no podía entender lo que su pareja necesitaba.

—Solo dije lo que se me vino a la cabeza. No prestes atención ―dijo Murdock—. Ni siquiera tengo pareja, así que ¿quién soy yo para aconsejarte? —Tomó un puñado de papas, llevándoselas a su boca todas al mismo tiempo y le dio un trago a su malteada.

—¿No quieres tenerla?— Harry le preguntó mientras miraba la manera en que el guerrero comía.

Murdock resopló. —Infiernos, no. ¿Has visto la manera en que los lobos pierden la maldita cabeza? No, hay demasiados hombres allá afuera para tenerlos. El sexo es la mejor invención.

Harry miró a Murdock entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Estaría el lobo hablando en serio? ¿No quería encontrar a su pareja? ¿Y desde cuando el sexo era una invención? El lobo había perdido la cabeza en opinión de Harry. —Un día eso te va a morder el trasero.

Murdock se rió. —Eso es lo mismo que Maverick me dice continuamente. Hasta que cruce ese puente, voy a joder con todo lo que se mueva. Está bien, quizás no con los feos, o quizás sí. Ellos también necesitan ser amados.

—Eres un extraño shifter. —Harry vio por el parabrisas a la ciudad. Tank se rehusó decirle dónde vivía Louis. Harry se preguntaba si era en uno de los edificios de departamentos que había al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿o su pareja se habría comprado su propia casa? ¿Dónde? Quizás era bueno que no lo supiera. La estación de policía estaba también localizada del otro lado. Saber dónde Louis laboraba era una gran tentación para acosar a su pareja en el trabajo. Pero no podía. Sabía que Maverick se enteraría. Y en lo profundo de su corazón Harry pensaba que no iba a jugar con el Alfa. Él estaba a cargo por una razón, y Maverick no jodía a la hora de tomar su trabajo seriamente.

—Entonces quizás ustedes dos deberían buscar un consejero de parejas. —Harry vio a Murdock desenvolver su quinta hamburguesa. No podía imaginar cómo el lobo se había comido todo eso.

Limpiándose los dedos en su pantalón, pensó en lo que Murdock había sugerido. ¿Podría pedir ayuda? Podría hacer las cosas bien ahora. Harry alejó ese pensamiento. Los lobos no iban con los consejeros, nadie que él conociera lo hacía y él no iba a ser el primero. Solamente deseaba poder descubrir cuál era el problema con Louis.

🥀

—Vamos, Harry. Juega billar conmigo. —Oliver tomó su brazo y lo jaló al estudio. Era la misma pareja que una vez confundido lo había besado. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

—Tu pareja aun me ve con ojos de diablo cuando estoy cerca de ti. —Harry tomó el palo de billar mientras Oliver preparaba el juego.

—Estaremos en el estudio no en tu recámara. Él estará bien. Además, te ves perdido. Sé cómo se siente eso. —Oliver tomó su palo viéndolo al mismo tiempo.

—No lo entiendo. Él actúa como si no sintiera la atracción, no quiere nada conmigo —Harry confesó mientras se inclinaba y golpeaba las bolas de billar, el ruido retumbó en el estudio. No importaba lo mucho que examinara las razones detrás de la respuesta de su pareja, él no podía dar con una respuesta factible.

Eso solo no tenía sentido.

Oliver sonrió. —¿Recuerdas cómo era cuando llegué aquí? Insulté a todo el mundo diciéndoles maricas, el odio corría por mis venas, no quería a nadie cerca de mí. Todo eso era una elaborada pantalla. Yo luchaba. Luchaba contra la atracción, luchaba contra la confusión. Quizás tu pareja está haciendo lo mismo. No es que él no te quiera. Es acerca de lo que está en su interior. Trabaja en eso en lugar de la sensación de rechazo.

Harry miró fijamente a Oliver, asombrado. —¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un cachorro tan inteligente?— Harry se rió. Eso tenía sentido.

—Yo también luché.

Harry se giró para ver a Cody entrar. —Nunca entendí eso, Cody. Keata nunca te dio ninguna indicación de que te fuera a rechazar. Él es un dulce chico. ¿Por qué te rehusabas?

—Exactamente por eso, él es demasiado inocente. Estaba aterrado de no estar a su altura, aterrado de lastimar los sentimientos de Jasper, aterrado de lastimar a Keata. De toda esa mierda, y casi pierdo a mi pareja por eso. —Cody llegó detrás de la barra y tomó una cerveza y apoyó los codos en el mostrador—. No creo que no te quiera, es más acerca de su lucha.

—Drew no creía ser suficientemente bueno para Remi. Blair no creía merecer ser amado por Kota. ¿Ves el patrón? Todo el mundo sufría por algo de su pasado. Cuando se te permita ver a tu pareja, habla con él y descubre lo que hay en su pasado que le impide aceptarte. —Oliver se carcajeó—. Siguiente lección mañana, pequeño saltamontes.

Harry gruñó. —Imbécil.

—Yo fui herido por alguien. No confiaba en nadie. Quizás esa es su historia. —George voluntariamente se unió a ellos—. Jesse me juró que estaría a mi lado, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron duras, escapó, desgarrándome y juré que había terminado con los hombres.

—¿Crees que alguien lo lastimó?— A Harry no le gustaba la idea. Él quería matar a la persona que metió todas esas dudas en su pareja. Una pequeña parte de él dolía al saber que Louis le había dado su corazón a algún otro.

—Posiblemente —Oliver comentó.

—¿Quién está con él?

Cody miró hacia el arco del estudio. —Si dices que te dije, te patearé el culo hasta el domingo.

Harry asintió. —Lo prometo.

—Gunnar.

Harry se sintió aliviado de que su mejor amigo vigilara a su pareja. Él sabía que Gunnar lo cuidaría y se aseguraría de que nada le sucediera. El lobo era bueno en lo que hacía. Louis nunca descubriría que estaba ahí.

—No te desanimes, chico grande. Podrás verlo mañana. ―George apretó su hombro.

🥀

Louis se tambaleó hacia el mostrador y se sirvió su cuarto vaso de whisky y entonces se tambaleó de regreso al sofá y se dejó caer.

—Él me va a traicionar —Louis habló con el vaso en su mano.

—¿Quién?— Gunnar preguntó viendo a Louis beber tirando su vida por la borda. Discutir con el policía sobre dejar la botella había sido inútil. Él no podía tocar a la pareja de otro, pero sintió una urgencia de estrangularlo cuando Louis luchó por quitarle la botella que él sostenía. Para ser un simple humano, era jodidamente fuerte. Gunnar solo podía esperar que Harry pudiera ayudarlo. No había puesto todo su esfuerzo en ello y decidió dejar que la pareja de Louis tratara con eso, aunque estaba triste de ver a un hombre tan inteligente arruinar así su vida.

—Harry. Él me va a traicionar, como todos los demás, me han engañado. En ningún hombre se puede confiar. —Louis se frotó la cara—. No vayas a decir esto. Esto queda entre tú y yo. —Louis señaló con su dedo a Gunnar. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras tomaba otro trago del líquido color ámbar.

—Él no te traicionará, Louis. Él no hará algo como eso. —Así que al fin estaba llegando a la raíz de los problemas de Louis. El humano también escondía sus emociones. Él había tratado de que se abriera, pero era como tratar de quitar un filete de la boca de un león.

—Todos lo hacen. —Louis se acurrucó en el sofá.

Gunnar caminó hacia el balcón y miró los carros pasando por la avenida. Había pasado una buena semana con Louis. El hombre era divertido, inteligente, y hermoso como el infierno. Su mejor amigo había encontrado a uno bueno. El destino le sonrió a Harry con Louis. Era una vergüenza que esos dos no pudieran estar más de cinco minutos en el mismo cuarto juntos. Ellos, ambos, estaban locos por el control. Gunnar había imaginado que había mucho más que eso. Ahora él sabía una parte de la razón por la que Louis necesitaba control en su vida. Le había dado su confianza a alguien que abusó de ella y la destruyó. El humano necesitaba control para racionalizar sus actos. Controlar todo lo hacía sentir que se había alejado con el corazón intacto, lo que no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Louis ahora estaba contra el amor y pensaba que el concepto no existía. Harry tendría trabajo para rato. El alcoholismo solo aumentaba el problema ya existente. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo a Gunnar todo esto ahora? Quizás Louis finalmente estaba hablando porque vería a Harry mañana. El temor de enfrentarse a él de nuevo podría ser un buen catalizador para sacar sus más oscuros secretos. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Gunnar estaba feliz de que Louis dejara salir algunos demonios.

—¿Por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente? Siento una profunda necesidad de estar cerca de él —Louis murmuró desde el sofá—. ¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué quiero estar con él y alejarme al mismo tiempo.

Gunnar se dio la vuelta, viendo cómo Louis se quedaba dormido, roncando ligeramente. Le recordó a Gunnar un pequeño cachorro perdido, siempre tan triste.

🥀

Louis sirvió una pequeña cantidad de whisky dentro de un frasco que sostenía, lo tapó con manos temblosas y lo metió dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Le dio un gran trago a la botella antes de dejarla en su cómoda. Louis abrió la puerta de la recámara. —Listo —dijo tomando una profunda respiración para calmar los nervios mientras entraba a la sala.

Vio a Gunnar levantar la nariz. Debió de oler el alcohol, a Louis no le importaba. Iba hacia un lugar al que no quería ir y al que no podía esperar para ir. Esa mezcla de emociones había estado toda la semana. Cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras seguía a Gunnar a su camioneta.

—Yo te sigo. —Louis caminó hacia su carro y abrió la puerta.

—No, no vas a manejar tomado. —Gunnar abrió la puerta del pasajero y esperó. Louis gruñó su malestar pero cerró la puerta de su carro y subió al vehículo que lo esperaba.

Los dedos le hormigueaban por un pequeño trago, pero él sabía lo que Gunnar diría. ¿Le importaba en este momento? No realmente. La única cosa que lo detenía era la mirada de desaprobación que Gunnar le daba mientras manejaba. Él tenía demasiado en su mente como para tener que oír un sermón acerca de su hábito de beber.

Llegaron a la entrada y las palmas de Louis comenzaron a sudar. Se las frotó en los jeans mientras salía de la camioneta. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Realmente no tenía por qué venir. Esto había sido una petición, no una orden. Louis sentía la urgencia de decirle a Gunnar que lo llevara de regreso a su casa. La única cosa que lo detenía era que necesitaba ver a Harry de nuevo.

Aunque ellos no parecían llevarse bien, Louis quería echarle otra mirada al hombre, tener la oportunidad de ver su hermosa cara.

Gunnar guió el camino. Ellos pasaron por el vestíbulo y entraron en lo que Louis recordó de su visita anterior era la oficina de Maverick.

El corazón de Louis se aceleró. Harry estaba más hermoso que la última vez que lo habiá visto. La necesidad de acercarse, tocarlo y ser tocado era abrumadora.

—Por favor, tomen asiento, caballeros —Maverick señaló con su mano el sofá de cuero.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Louis preguntó a nadie en particular. Louis miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que había unos cuantos hombres más en la oficina. Él no podía entender por qué tenían público pero en ese momento no le importaba.

—Para arreglar las cosas entre tú y Harry —Maverick lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

—No hay nada que arreglar. A él no le agrado y a mí no me agrada —dijo Louis de manera infantil. Esa era la única cosa que se le ocurrió decir. Harry estaba tan confiado que eso enojó a Louis. ¿Por qué él debería ser el único afectado por todo esto?

Harry se giró hacia él. —Eso no es cierto, Louis. ¿Por qué crees eso? Sé que fui un imbécil, pero traté de disculparme. No puedo imaginar por mi vida por qué me odias tanto. ¿Qué te he hecho?— Harry rogó. Debió haber arrojado su orgullo por la ventana, en opinión de Louis. El hombre estaba sentado allí mirándolo fijamente.

Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar a eso. Él pensó que Harry era imperturbable. Pero ver la vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Harry lo ponía nervioso.

—No tengo que escuchar esto. —Louis se puso de pie, quería alejarse lo más posible del hombre que gradualmente derrumbaba su armadura. A Louis no le gustaba la manera en que Harry lo hacía sentir. Sentía que su resolución lentamente se resquebrajaba, y no podía permitirse eso. Harry sería solo otro Patrick. Tenía que serlo. No se podía confiar en ningún hombre. Ni siquiera cuando veían a Louis como si fuera su mundo entero. ¿Cómo podía Harry verlo de esa manera? Louis estaba confundido.

No, no podía confiar en él.

—Adelante, dile, Louis —Gunnar habló suavemente.

La ira que Louis no había sentido en mucho tiempo subió a la superficie con esas palabras. Olvidó que estaba en un cuarto lleno de gente cuando la ira tomó el control. —¡No te atrevas!— Louis se giró y le gritó a Gunnar.

—Cree que lo traicionarás, que le serás infiel —Gunnar le dijo a Harry.

Louis quería estrangular a Gunnar. Estaba furioso ante esas palabras. Cómo se había atrevido a revelar lo que habían hablado en privado. Louis se puso de pie sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar. Su ira burbujeaba en su interior.

—¿Eso es lo que crees?— Harry lo miró confundido—. ¿Crees que podría traicionar tu sagrada confianza?

Louis no iba a tratar con esto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina. Tank bloqueó la salida. Todos los años de embotellado resentimiento hacia su padre y la traición de Patrick llegaron al frente de su mente. Sin importarle quién estuviera en el cuarto, Louis explotó.

Se giró y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. —Confié en ti, Gunnar. Confié en ti en esto, y al igual que todo el mundo ¡me traicionaste! Debería saberlo mejor y no confiar en nadie, especialmente en un hombre. Lo único que lograste es confirmar mis creencias.

—Aquí no tenemos secretos. Necesitas hablar —dijo Gunnar—. Si tú y Harry van a tener una posibilidad de lograr arreglar las cosas, necesitas abrirte. Yo hubiera preferido que lo trataran en privado pero estás todo solemne cuando estás solo con Harry o sarcástico como el infierno, eso no ayuda a la situación.

¿Gunnar estaba hablando en serio? Louis estaba demasiado enojado como para escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir. ¿Por qué jodidos tenía que confiar en alguien? Una vez más, lo habían tomado por imbécil. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?

—Yo no te traicionaría, Louis. Nunca —dijo Harry—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?

—Todos lo hacen. Todo el mundo lo hace y justo cuando piensas que estás a salvo se dan la vuelta y te clavan el cuchillo en el corazón. Las piezas lentamente se descubren por sí mismas. Una vez que las juntas, ¿sabes qué muestra el rompecabezas? ¿Qué muestra la fotografía? ¡Muestra a mi jodido amante en brazos de otro hombre!— Louis le gritó a Harry, señalándolo con su dedo acusadoramente. La injusticia de lo que Patrick le había hecho hacía que su interior se retorciera. ¿Cómo podía confiar en Harry?

—Necesitas sentarte y hablar de eso como adulto —Gunnar le aconsejó a Louis.

Maverick levantó la mano y habló por primera vez desde que la diatriba de Louis había comenzado. —Déjalo que saque todo.

Louis se giró hacia Maverick, algún instinto de supervivencia en su interior le advirtió que no arremetiera en contra del hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

—Eres igual que mi padre. —Louis se giró y decidió tomarla mejor contra Harry—. Controlador, manipulador y un bastardo infiel. Ella se suicidó a causa de su traición. No voy a seguir el mismo camino. ¡No voy a darte ese poder!

—¿Quién se suicidó?— Harry presionó.

Louis tomó el frente de la camisa de Harry. —Eso no es tu maldito asunto. ¡Solo déjame salir de aquí!— Louis gritó a un par de centímetros de la cara de Harry, empujándolo. Harry tomó a Louis y luchó con él en el suelo.

—¡Déjame ir! No te permitiré entrar. No te permitiré lastimarme. ―Louis lloró en la última parte, finalmente la represa estalló permitiendo que el alma que había mantenido tras la puerta sin permitirle ver la luz del sol, saliera. Harry solo lo sostenía, acurrucándolo. Louis no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba de esos fuertes brazos, la ternura de un hombre en quién refugiarse.

—Mi madre se suicidó. Ella no podía tolerar más traiciones. Yo no puedo. No puedo permitirme darte ese poder —Louis murmuró—. Patrick me traicionó. Yo bajé las barreras y él me traicionó. Nunca de nuevo. —Louis no se movió cuando el peso que lo sostenía cambió. No había manera de que sintiera pelaje bajo sus manos. Eso tenía que ser todo un sueño. Cerró los ojos deseando que el lobo se alejara—. Es solo un sueño. No eres real. 

Maverick se puso de pie, lentamente rodeó el escritorio y se arrodilló al lado de Louis. —Es real, como todos nosotros. Esa es la razón por la que nunca te traicionará, Louis. Nosotros somos lobos Timber, tenemos una pareja de por vida. Tú eres su pareja. Él nunca deseará a otro, nunca te dejará, y cuidará de tu salud y tu felicidad por encima de la suya. Nosotros no somos humanos. No tenemos ese rasgo traicionero. No cuando se trata de nuestras parejas.

—¿Entonces el vampiro también era real?— La cabeza de Louis giraba con las noticias. ¿Cómo?

—Sí —Maverick declaró.

—Necesito un trago. —Louis siguió acostado ahí. El calor del lobo arriba de él era reconfortante. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, tan malditamente aterrado. El peso cambió de nuevo, y un desnudo Harry estaba acostado sobre él. A nadie en el cuarto pareció importarle su desnudez. El hoyo del conejo* solo parecía hacerse más y más profundo.

 _(*. Metáfora del agujero en el que cayo Alicia en la novela de 1865 Alicia en el país de las maravillas, escrita por Charles_ _Lutwidge_ _Dodgson_ _bajo el_ _pseudonimo_ _de_ _Louis_ _Carroll_ )

—No necesitas un trago, amor. —Harry pasó sus manos por el cabello de Louis y besó su sien.

—Si, lo necesito. —Louis trató de empujar a Harry para quitárselo de encima, quería llegar al bar más cercano y perderse en él. Esto era demasiado para que su cabeza lo entendiera.

—Eres un alcohólico. Necesitas ayuda. —Remi se arrodilló frente a él—. Mi pareja está en recuperación de su adicción a las drogas. Asiste a reuniones una vez por semana, más si se encuentra mal. Yo me siento con él, pero honestamente puedo decir que no lo entiendo. Nunca he sido un adicto. Tú lo eres. Tú podrás entenderlo. ¿Quieres ir con él? Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que alguien que también está luchando contra eso está con él cuidándolo.

Louis asintió. Él ya se había dado cuenta que su bebida estaba fuera de control, y que necesitaba ayuda. Esto ya no era algo de  _yo-puedo-detenerlo-cuando-yo-quiera_ _._ No podía detenerlo. La botella le llamaba y tenía el control de su vida. Louis tragó saliva. ―Iré con él. —No quería terminar como su madre. No quería perder lo que él era, el potencial de lo que podría tener. Louis deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el pequeño frasco entregándoselo a Remi con manos temblorosas.

—Gracias. —Remi se puso de pie, dejándolo con Harry.

Un suave beso acarició su cuello. —Gracias.

Louis oyó a los otros salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Se rodó y miró esos profundos ojos color verde. —¿Un lobo, huh?

—No era exactamente la manera en la que quería decírtelo. ―Harry se rió.

Dios, esa sonrisa. Eso era impactantemente hermoso. Louis bajó los ojos. —Tengo un largo camino por delante. ¿Estás seguro de estar preparado para eso?

—Bebé, nada puede evitar que esté contigo. Tu dolor es mi dolor, y tu pena es la mía. Lo que necesites lo proveeré.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior, luchando con la pequeña parte de sí mismo para dejar entrar a Harry. Confianza no era algo que solía dar libremente. Sus párpados bajaron y un gruñido salió de sus labios cuando unos cálidos labios tocaron su cuello. Louis dejó ir todo pensamiento cuando Harry besó su camino hacia abajo, sacando la camiseta de la pretina del pantalón y empujándola sobre sus brazos, circuló uno de los bronceados pezones con su húmeda lengua. Ahí en el suelo de la oficina de Maverick, Louis se entregó a Harry, en mente, cuerpo y alma. Movió sus caderas alrededor mientras Harry acomodaba su peso entre las piernas de Louis.

Louis tomó el cabello de Harry, jalándolo para poder perderse en los profundos ojos color verde, los ojos que lo acecharon durante toda la semana. —Bésame.

Harry se entregó a Louis, gruñendo subió por el cuerpo de Louis y lenta y seductoramente bebió a su pareja con la mirada.

Harry se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y bajó su boca hacia la de Louis.

Louis colocó sus manos en los brazos de Harry, sosteniéndolo mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza y pasaba su lengua por los labios de Louis, mordiendo el labio inferior. Él se apartó cuando Louis trató de tomar más. Harry había esperado tanto jodido tiempo que temía que iba a terminar en un latido del corazón.

Harry bajó su torso.

Los grandes e inocentes ojos de Louis eran solo una cortina de humo y Harry era consciente de eso.

Las manos de Louis se movieron hacia los brazos de Harry y envolvieron su cuello en un suave movimiento. La lujuria brillaba en esos hermosos ojos.

Sí, había una cortina de humo. Harry se levantó y le quitó la camisa a Louis y sostuvo sus muñecas, fijándolo en el lugar.

Louis lamió sus labios mientras jadeaba, mirando a Harry.

Harry metió la mano entre ellos, desabrochó los jeans de Louis, y sacó su pesado y doloroso pene. Él le dio un último mordisco al labio de Louis antes de empujarse hacia atrás y devorar el pene de su pareja. Harry no lo tomó ligeramente, no era de los que dudaban. Chupó la corona del pene de su pareja, circulando su lengua alrededor y entonces se apartó. Necesitaba a su pareja ahora.

—Provocando —Louis siseó.

—Te quitaré esos jeans y te mostraré una provocación. —Harry jaló la pretina de los jeans y la ropa interior bajándolos hasta los tobillos, le quitó los zapatos. Harry sacó la ropa el resto del camino.

—Calcetines... dejaste mis calcetines. No puedo tener sexo con ellos. Eso sería extraño.

Harry arqueó una ceja ante lo que Louis dijo pero se los quitó sin preguntar. Harry estaba sobre Louis, dándole a su pareja todo lo que podía ofrecer.

—Estoy impresionado. —Louis trató de bromear, pero la lujuriosa manera en que su pareja lo veía tenía a Harry más duro que una roca.

Harry se acostó sobre Louis, tomando el pene de su pareja en su puño. Besó a Louis, vertiendo todas sus emociones en ese íntimo acto. Una oleada de excitación lo rodeó mientras apretaba el eje de su pareja, su pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene que escurría.

Harry gruñó cuando la puerta se entreabrió y lanzaron una botella de lubricante antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

Él se rió.

—Maldición, ¿no hay privacidad aquí?— Louis preguntó cuando Harry se estiró y tomó la botella. Su pareja aprovechó la oportunidad para lamer el abdomen de Harry, la húmeda lengua lo tenía cerca del borde.

—¿Te quejas cuando es algo que ambos queremos?— murmuró.

—Supongo que no.

Harry tomó ambos tobillos de Louis en una mano levantando las piernas y empujándolas hacia el pecho de Louis. El apretado agujero de Louis le sonrió y los dientes de Harry dolían por el deseo de probarlo.

_Después._

Necesitaba estar en el interior de Louis ahora. Maldición, ahora no era lo suficientemente pronto para Harry. Lubricó su pene con una mano, esparciendo lubricante por todo el lugar, e importándole una mierda eso.

Lanzó la botella y se colocó de rodillas, con su corazón acelerado mientras su pene se acercaba a su lugar. Y Louis era su lugar. Harry lo sabía hasta en sus huesos.

Después de su mal comienzo, él no quería perder la oportunidad, ni esperar.

—Oh, Dios —Louis gimió cuando Harry se empujó duro y profundo. Su pareja rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus tobillos e inclinando su espalda se empujó incluso más profundo.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry —Louis gruñó—. Solo no te detengas. Te dispararé si te detienes —le advirtió lleno de lujuria.

Harry tomó las muñecas de Louis, levantándolo y llevándolo sobre el escritorio de Maverick, acomodando a su pareja sobre su espalda, levantó la pierna izquierda y la subió al escritorio, entrando más profundo en el culo de Louis. Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus caninos se alargaron y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio la pasión en la cara de Louis. Esa era una expresión que Harry había anhelado.

Louis aulló cuando los dientes de Harry se encajaron en su hombro, chupando en la mordida mientras empujaba sus caderas contra el culo de Louis.

—Joder, si —Louis gritó, tomando los hombros de Harry mientras se corría duro. Las bolas de Harry dolían por una similar liberación. Se empujó más duro mientras bebía de Louis.

Harry sintió sus almas individuales desanudarse de sus cuerpos, danzando alrededor la una de la otra, entonces lentamente se enlazaron en una sola pieza con la de su pareja para siempre. Sus corazones latían fuertes también sincronizándose. Ellos eran una pareja enlazada.

—¿Dijiste que eras un lobo o un vampiro?

Harry sonrió alrededor del cuello de su pareja y finalmente selló la herida, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras un aullido se desgarraba desde su pecho. Se corrió rápido y duro mientras su pareja gritaba corriéndose de nuevo. Harry colapsó sobre Louis, sudado, pegajoso y saciado.

—Mío. —Harry besó la herida, empujando sus manos bajo Louis, acercándolo.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?— Louis empujó a Harry para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te reclamé como mi pareja. —La guardia de Harry lentamente subió al ver el malestar de Louis.

—¿Sin preguntarme?

—Lo hice, me dijiste que sí. —Harry se levantó y miró a su pareja.

Louis se rodó fuera del escritorio y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué significa ese reclamo?

—Significa que soy tuyo. De nadie más. —¿Qué infiernos tenía a su pareja tan enojada? Harry se preparó para la lluvia radiactiva, cerrando los puños esperó las venenosas palabras.

—¿Y qué acerca de ti?

Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Harry. —Tú eres el último. El tren ya no saldrá más. No te seré infiel, Louis. Nunca. Ni siquiera desearé a nadie más.

Louis lo miró fijamente durante un momento, sonrió y la oscura expresión se borró de su hermosa cara. —Puedo vivir con eso.

Harry soltó el aliento. Por un momento pensó que tendrían otra demoledora discusión.

Louis miró a Harry a la cara. —Realmente creo que estoy soñando.

🥀

—¿Puedo tocar?— Kyoshi miraba fijamente a Louis.

—No, no puedes tocar. No es un juguete.

Kyoshi rogó, —Pero es tan... tan tentador.

Louis rodó los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso antes? —No, Kyoshi. No va a suceder.

—Solo una vez. No le diré a nadie que me dejaste. —Kyoshi juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

—No, tú dices una vez, pero una vez nunca es suficiente. Siempre rogarás por más. —Louis no cedería ante esto.

—Te prometo que no la tomaré demasiado apretado.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Bien, iré a conseguir una de contrabando, dado que quieres tratarme como a un niño, puedo hacer eso, lo juro.

Louis gruñó. —Storm, ven por tu pareja —gritó en el estudio.

—¿Qué sucede?— Storm miró de Kyoshi a Louis.

—Kyoshi está rogando por tocarla. Dile que está cargada, y que puede dispararse con solo tocarla ligeramente.

 _—Dragonfly_ , no puedes jugar con armas. —Storm levantó a su pareja llevándolo de nuevo al estudio.

—Necesito conseguir un trigger lock* en esta casa —Louis murmuró saliendo a buscar a Harry. Se sentía un poco tenso. Necesitaba apartar su mente de la sed que desgarraba su garganta.

 _(*. Un_ _tigger_ _look es un artefacto especialmente diseñado para evitar que una arma sea disparada, Generalmente son dos piezas que unen el gatillo desde atrás evitando que se mueva, debe de ser desbloqueado con una llave o combinación. Otro tipo no queda detrás del gatillo sino que cubre completamente el área dejando inaccesible el gatillo. Como no hay un nombre especifico y 'seguro' es poco claro se deja el original._ )

—Yo también lo siento. —Brazos rodearon la cintura de Louis y sus hombros mientras besaban su nuca—. Vamos, salgamos a caminar.

Harry jaló a Louis sacándolo por la puerta de la cocina mientras hablaba. —Este lugar ha tenido el nombre de Maverick durante dos siglos. Es la casa para los lobos que su propia manada evitaban por su preferencia sexual, un refugio seguro. Aunque los lobos Timber son la raza más fuerte, todo el mundo necesita una manada.

Louis miró alrededor hacia el hermoso bosque. El patio era enorme con un jardín a la derecha y un pequeño patio de juegos para niños. —Debe ser lindo ser quien eres y correr libre. —Algo que Louis deseaba hacer cuando el deseo por el alcohol lo golpeaba duro. Ser capaz de correr libre se oía increíblemente perfecto.

—Admito que es agradable sentir la tierra bajo tus patas cuando corres kilómetros. Limpia tu cabeza y te enfoca.

—¿Puedo convertirme en lobo ahora que me mordiste?— La pegunta había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Louis. Si era como en las películas de horror eso se veía doloroso como el infierno, entonces no quería esa parte. ¿Tendría elección?

—No, tienes que nacer de esta forma. Aunque ahora que estamos emparejados, no te enfermarás, y las lesiones curarán más fácilmente que un humano no emparejado.

—Cool. Siempre parecía tener gripe. —Eso parecía tonto, pero Louis no podía pensar en otra cosa que decir. ¿Nunca se enfermaría? Eso era jodidamente genial—. ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste 'que también lo sentías'?

—Si estamos en el mismo cuarto, uno cerca del otro, puedo sentir tus emociones. —Harry lo guió por un camino que llevaba al bosque.

¿Eso era algo bueno o malo? Louis no podía decidirse, pero sería difícil mentir que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba.

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte mi lugar favorito, cuando necesito que mi cabeza se enfoque. Nunca he compartido este lugar con nadie, serás el primero, como debe de ser.

Louis siguió a Harry durante algunos kilómetros, hasta un claro.

—Es hermoso, Harry. —Louis se paró en una roca de donde una mini cascada caía a un pequeño estanque. Había sapos y peces alrededor, las plantas decoraban toda la circunferencia como una pequeña rebanada del paraíso. Era un escenario pacífico, uno que Louis sabía que regresaría a visitar. La atmósfera era pacífica, un lugar para solo sentarse y tomarse el tiempo para relajarse.

—Ahora es también tu punto.

—¿Lo compartes conmigo?

Harry se rió. —No estés tan impactado. Como los humanos dicen, todo lo mío es tuyo.

Louis tomó una profunda respiración. —¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Harry?— Cuándo el alto hombre asintió, Louis continuó—. ¿Cuándo me viste por primera vez... por qué me odiaste?

🥀

Harry guió a Louis hacia una roca al borde del estanque y jaló a su pareja entre sus piernas, colocando su pecho en la espalda de Louis y su mentón en la cabeza de Louis. —No te odié, nunca te odiaría. Estaba tan frustrado porque no sentías la atracción o porque no me reconocías.

—Pero ni siquiera te conocía, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos ante la verdad. Eso era lo mismo que Maverick le dijo.

—¿Lo que yo sentía era la atracción?— Louis preguntó.

—Sí.

—Eso hacía que quisiera girar y correr a tus brazos— Louis le confesó.

—Desearía que lo hubieras hecho. Estaba tan frustrado, me enorgullecía de mi control. Siempre pensando claramente, y tú te llevaste eso.

Louis se rió. —Parece que ambos estábamos enojados por eso. Estaba furioso por la misma razón.

—¿También eres un loco del control?

—Sí. Tenía que serlo. Cuándo mi mamá se suicidó, sabía que no quería terminar como ella, no dejaría que nadie tuviera tanto control sobre mí que pudiera llevarse mi personalidad. Comía control de desayuno. Me presioné a mí mismo para terminar la escuela, ser el mejor. ¿Tú sabes?

—Puedo ver por qué lo necesitabas. —Harry besó la cima de la cabeza de su pareja—. En cuanto a mí, tenía problemas para manejar la ira. Casi mato a un chico de mi edad cuando era jovencito porque se burlaba de mí porque me gustaba otro chico. Sabía que si no tomaba el control de mis emociones, podría estar muerto antes de que tuviera la suficiente edad para dejar a mi manada.

Se quedaron ahí sentados un momento, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Louis quebró el silencio. —Empecé a beber cuando a mi compañero le dispararon y murió. Estábamos en un interrogatorio de rutina, y el rufián no quería ir a la cárcel así que sacó una pequeña pistola y le disparó al pecho a mi compañero. La bala fue directo al corazón, él murió instantáneamente. Nosotros solo investigábamos un robo en su lugar de trabajo. El chico ni siquiera tenía antecedentes. Después descubrimos que él había sido quien cometió el robo.

Harry pasó sus manos arriba y debajo de los brazos de Louis, dejando que liberara los demonios que había mantenido tanto tiempo. Podría sanarlo si los dejaba ir. ¿Cómo hubiera sido vivir la vida de su pareja? ¿Se hubiera vuelto loco? ¿Una persona, solo un humano, podría manejar tanto estrés?

—Eso hizo que me diera cuenta que realmente nunca tienes control sobre tu vida. En un día, en un parpadeo, dejas de existir. Estaba asustado con solo pensarlo. —Harry tenía la sensación de que Louis acaba de admitir su mayor temor. El miedo de entregarse totalmente a alguien y entonces perderlo.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, pero él tenía que hacerle saber a su pareja cómo se sentía. —Pero no puedes dejar que el miedo a morir o a perder a alguien que amas controle tu vida.

Louis se rió. —Eso se oye fácil.

Harry mordió su oreja. —Así es cuando dejas tus miedos y te entregas a alguien a quien amas y en quien confías, pareja.

Louis se apoyó contra su pecho. —Me gusta esa palabra. Pareja. Se oye diferente a novio o amante, o incluso compañero. Eso hace que la palabra se sienta diferente a lo que he experimentado antes. Se siente más cercano, profundo... y Dios, me escucho como una chica.

—Te oyes bien para mí. Me gusta que te sientas de esa manera. Lo que nosotros tenemos es diferente. Hay una ventaja más de que seas mi pareja. —Harry dejó esto para el final, esperando que Louis no enloqueciera con él.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Tengo doscientos treinta y cuatro años, y viviré mil... y también tú. —Sostuvo el aliento, esperando. Cuando su pareja se apoyó en él sin decir nada, la ansiedad de Harry alcanzó un nuevo nivel. Algunas veces el silencio era peor que una rabieta.

—Huh. Mil años. Ni siquiera logro entender cuanto tiempo es.

Harry empezó a respirar de nuevo.

—Eres viejo. —Louis se carcajeó cuando Harry lo apretaba más fuerte—. Tienes la edad suficiente como para haber visto el progreso de la modernización.

—No te imaginas lo felices que nos hizo a los Centinelas que se inventara el teléfono celular. Apestaba estar en una caseta telefónica desnudo haciendo una llamada por cobrar.

—¿Desnudo?

—Cuando cambiamos la ropa se va, y cuando regresamos a la forma humana, no hay ropa.

Louis bufó. —No quiero que cambies alrededor de nadie más, amigo.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Eres sexy cuando estás celoso.

—E imaginarte desnudo dentro de una caseta telefónica es caliente como el infierno, casi como si estuvieras mostrándote para mí. —Louis se rió suavemente.

Su pareja gimió dentro del beso, estirándose para llegar a los labios de Harry. Harry lo levantó... entonces lo lanzó al estanque. ―Hey, ¿qué fue eso?— Louis preguntó mientras se quitaba el agua de los ojos.

Harry estaba de pie carcajeándose, Louis se veía hermoso mojado. Su pareja llegó al borde y jaló la pierna de Harry, desbalanceándolo, haciendo que cayera al lado de Louis. Louis se reía mientras trataba de nadar alejándose de Harry que gruñía y lo cazaba.

🥀

Louis jaló la bastilla de su camiseta. Miró alrededor, rezando para que nadie lo llamara. No estaba listo para eso.

Drew tomó su mano, apretándola ligeramente, mostrándole a Louis que estaba ahí con él y que no iría a ningún lado. Louis sostuvo la pequeña mano, no estaba seguro si era para tranquilizar a su pequeño amigo o para tranquilizarse él mismo. Aunque tampoco importaba. La sentía como una línea de vida que ahora necesitaba.

Estaban en un cuarto del centro recreativo en donde diez personas estaban en círculo contando sus historias, Louis sabía que había mucho alcoholismo. Solo no tenía ni idea de que hubiera tanta gente en un pequeño pueblo afligidas por eso. Cinco de esas personas del grupo sufrían lo mismo que él.

Remi y Harry estaban esperando afuera. Louis había insistido que él podía mantener seguro a Drew, pero una vez que le explicaron sobre los lobos rebeldes y los vampiros, Louis se sentía mejor sabiendo que dos grandes lobos shifter esperaban por ellos.

Él podía tener entrenamiento policial pero no era un estúpido suicida. Él tenía también que pensar en Drew.

La reunión duró una hora. Louis estaba agradecido de que no le pidieran contar su historia, pero él había escuchado la de otros, incluso la de Drew, y eso hacía que viera a su pequeño amigo con una nueva luz. Entendía claramente lo que Drew había pasado. No se sentía solo con su problema.

Harry también le había hablado de las otras parejas y sus luchas, Él quería matar al papá de Oliver y Blair. Nunca había entendido el abuso infantil, abusar sexualmente era lo peor de eso. Violar a tu propio hijo era la cosa más vil para Louis.

Había aprendido mucho sobre la manada durante las pasadas semanas. Los lobos a los que se les decía Centinelas, eran los guardianes de las parejas. A ellos comúnmente se les decía guerreros, y Louis podía ver por qué. Ellos eran enormes, excepto por uno llamado Caden. Parecía un pequeño litro.

Maverick era su Alfa. Parecía que podía quitarte la respiración solo con la mirada. Entonces estaba el Beta, Kota. El comandante de los Centinelas era Hawk. A Louis no le gustaría encontrarse con ese hombre en un callejón oscuro. Pero era Harry quien sembraba el temor en los corazones de muchos. Tenía un aire de peligro que hacía que todos se mantuvieran a distancia, pero Louis estaba enamorado de él. Y él pudo ver un lado del lobo que la mayoría no veía.

—¿Cómo les fue?— Harry preguntó cuando los cuatro se dirigían al Café.

—Bien. Sentí como si no tuviera que atravesar solo por esto, como si el problema no fuera solo mío.

—¿Crees que las reuniones te puedan ayudar?

Louis miró a la otra pareja. Remi abrazaba a Drew, mimándolo. Según la descripción de Drew de cómo había sido su vida y cómo era ahora con su pareja, sabía que las reuniones hacían un mundo de diferencia. —Sí, ellas me van a ayudar.

Aunque Drew seguía luchando con su problema, aun sentía el deseo por la droga, él le había dicho a Louis que ahora era menos frecuentemente.

Cuándo Louis le preguntó cómo había atravesado por la necesidad de la droga, Drew le dijo que vivir con la Manada Brac lo había ayudado tremendamente.

Le dijo a Louis que cada persona de la casa lo había apoyado al cien por ciento. Eso ayudó en su largo proceso de curación.

Louis había ido con su capitán y le había explicado sobre su adicción. Su capitán le dio un permiso sin goce de sueldo para que se atendiera. Eso aparecería en su expediente, pero su vida era más importante.

Justo ahora iba a comenzar a trabajar, y con la cabeza más clara, era más optimista. Harry no se había puesto demasiado loco con el hecho de que él arriesgara la vida a diario, y estuvo enfadado algunos días, pero al final aceptó que regresar al trabajo podría ayudar a Louis con su problema con el alcohol. Necesitaba ayudar a la comunidad. Además, ¿cuánto drama podía suceder en un pequeño pueblo?

Los cuatro entraron al café y ordenaron sus bebidas disfrutando de la noche.

Louis miró a los ojos a Harry, entonces al cuarto de baño. Su pareja lo captó inmediatamente, amaba eso de él.

—Nos disculpan. —Harry tomó la muñeca de Louis y lo jaló. Entraron al cuarto de baño, lo cerraron y se acomodaron frente al lavado, Louis estaba en un frenesí de lujuria. Cayó de rodillas, y jaló los jeans de Harry con todo y ropa interior a las rodillas—. Mío, qué lindo niño eres. —Louis lamió sus labios y tomó la base del pene de su pareja, empujando la virilidad de Harry hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—Joder. Louis —Harry siseó, cuando echó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeó en el espejo—. Espera. —Harry jaló a Louis y se acomodó en la otra pared—. Mejor.

—Kinky* bastardo. —Louis se rió, notando que la nueva posición le permitía a Harry ver la espalda de Louis por el espejo.

_(*. Kinky originalmente extraño raro retorcido. Coloquialmente es un término usado para referirse a las prácticas sexuales no convencionales)_

—Provocame. —Harry pasó sus nudillos por la cara de Louis mientras él chupaba el glorioso pene. Hipnotizado por las caricias de Harry, la piel de Louis hormigueaba bajo las puntas de los dedos de Harry.

Louis levantó la vista para ver que Harry dejaba caer su cabeza de nuevo, viendo la cabeza de Louis bombear su pene en el espejo. Él solo podía imaginar cómo se veía.

Louis bombeó el pene de Harry chupando la ancha cabeza. Su lengua giraba alrededor de la esponjosa cabeza lamiendo el nudo de nervios en forma de V de abajo, la otra mano agarraba las nalgas de su pareja, disfrutando la sensación del maravilloso trasero. Se preguntó de nuevo si una moneda rebotaría ahí.

—Cerca, bebé. Realmente cerca.

Louis lentamente llevó el pene más allá en su garganta, dejando que los músculos de su garganta se relajaran hasta que el vello púbico le hacía cosquillas en su cara.

—Dios, Louis —Harry gruñó mientras el caliente líquido rápidamente llenaba la boca de Louis. Las caderas de Harry se movieron unas cuantas veces más. Louis no lo liberó de inmediato. En lugar de eso, limpió cada gota y permitió que el eje flácido dejara su boca.

—¿Qué decías de provocar?— Louis le sonrió a su pareja. Harry pasó su mano por la cabeza de Louis.

—Dije que te levantaras.

Louis se levantó, Harry sacó el doloroso pene de Louis. El lobo se giró, presionando la espalda de Louis contra su pecho. —Mira.

Louis estaba perdido en la erótica imagen frente a él. La gran mano de Harry envolvía su pene, bombeando más y más rápido. Louis se paró en las puntas de sus pies mientras se corría, disparando al suelo, humedeciendo la mano de Harry. Sus ojos se giraron hacia atrás, saciado sintió sueño.

—Fue un infierno de vista cuando te corrías. —Harry besó su cuello, caminó hacia el lavabo y se lavó las manos, luego tomó unas toallas de papel para limpiar el suelo. Louis solo se apoyó en la pared, disfrutando las sensaciones.

Todo lo que Louis podía hacer era gruñir cuando su pareja lo jaló. Harry le sonrió. —Vamos, bebé. —Le quitó la llave a la puerta y jaló al debilitado Louis.

—Ahora regresamos. —Remi tomó la mano de Drew y se fue en la misma dirección.

—Creo que iniciamos algo. —Louis le sonrió a Harry.

—Más parejas vendrán y a los niños se les prohibirá estar aquí.

Louis se inclinó y besó a su pareja. —Gracias, necesitaba eso.

—Tú lo iniciaste debería ser yo quien te lo agradeciera.

🥀

—Tienes que investigar mi cuarto.

Louis miró hacia abajo a Melonee parada frente a él, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pequeño pecho. Ella era la hermanita de Tangee. Un camión chocó contra el carro de su mamá, dejando a la mujer con necesidad de terapia física y a Melonee al cuidado de los lobos.

—¿Y qué quieres que investigue princesa?— Ella era demasiado linda cuando ponía esa cara de seriedad, cuando estaba determinada a conseguir algo.

—El señor Peepers se fue.

—Muéstrame el camino. —Louis siguió a la pequeña cuyos rizos castaños saltaban. Drew pronto los siguió, nombrándose a sí mismo el detective honorario junior de Louis. Drew había empezado a leer novelas de espías y ver películas de James Bond. La pareja necesitaba salir más. Louis no iba a destruir sus sueños de un día ser un agente secreto. Esa era una fase que él podría superar.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Drew preguntó sacando su pequeña libreta y pluma.

—El señor Peepers se ha perdido. —Louis mantuvo la risa consigo mismo. Quería mentenerse profesional para Melonee.

—¿Ves?, él no está aquí. —Un pequeño dedo señaló un sofá tamaño niña junto a su cama.

Louis miró alrededor. Esa era la recámara de fantasía de una pequeña niña. Quien fuera que lo decoró no escatimó en gastos. Louis caminó hacia el sofá con Melonee. Se inclinó y estudió a todos los animales alineados. Obviamente había un lugar vacío entre los animales. —¿Les preguntaste a estos chicos si alguno de ellos vio algo?— Louis señaló a los animales ahí acomodados. 

Melonee rodó los ojos. Louis sonrió. Ella era tan dramática. —Ellos no hablan. Ellos no son reales, tonto.

—Mis disculpas, estaba pensando en mi cuarto.

—¿Tú hablas ahí con los juguetes?

—Tengo un lobo que no logro que se calle.

Drew se rió graciosamente.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo se ve el señor Peepers?

Melonee extendió la mano frente a ella, señalando hacia el sofá. —Como un animal de peluche.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tipo de animal es?

—Él es un león.

—¿De qué color es?

Melonee se pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Louis podía ver con quién pasaba más tiempo. Maverick hacía lo mismo cuando trataba con los lobos.

—Duh, de color de león.

—Eso no fue muy agradable, princesa —Louis gentilmente la amonestó.

—Lo siento. Solo quiero que regrese. Él está solo y se asusta sin mí.

—Haremos que regrese, ángel —dijo Louis.

Louis captó un frío. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, haciendo a un lado las rosadas cortinas. —Drew, sácala de aquí.

🥀

Harry salió de la casa detrás de su pareja. Drew había corrido a la oficina de Maverick con Melonee en sus brazos, diciendo que Louis le había dicho que la sacara del cuarto. Nadie tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

—Estaba un hombre parado bajo la ventana —Louis gritó sobre su hombro mientras trataba de rodear la casa. Harry lo atrapó por la cintura. No había manera que dejara a su pareja correr detrás de un desconocido. Para eso estaba él.

—Maldición, Harry. Yo hago esto para vivir. Déjame ir. —Su pareja trató de darle un codazo, pero Harry lo evadió a tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Maverick preguntó cuando llegó con ellos.

—Louis vio a un hombre bajo la ventana de Melonee.

Maverick rugió, cambió y rodeó la casa. Su Alfa era un enorme lobo. Harry podría haberlo visto más de mil veces y aun así le asombraba el tamaño del lobo.

Harry colocó su brazo alrededor de su pareja. Louis solo se quedó ahí viendo en la dirección en la que salió Maverick. —¿Estás bien?

Aparte de parpadear, su pareja no se movió. —Uh, no.

La cara de Louis estaba en blanco. Harry tronó los dedos frente a la cara del policía unas cuantas veces, pero eso no ayudó. Empezó a preocuparse. Una luz iluminó su cabeza. Su pareja nunca había visto a uno de ellos cambiar antes.

Harry lo giró y lo guió al interior de la casa. Louis no protestó. Él solo seguía a Harry que suavemente lo jalaba del codo.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Vio a Maverick cambiar.

Cecil resopló. —Oh, eso. —Movió su mano—. Ya lo he visto muchas veces. A mí ya no me causa un shock.

—Fue su primera vez. —Harry guió a su pareja escaleras arriba. Si Louis no fuera alcohólico, él le prepararía una bebida para estabilizar sus nervios, pero eso no era opción.

Harry cerró la puerta de su recámara. —Estás empezando a asustarme, bebé.

Louis miró a Harry y parpadeó. —Él cambió a lobo.

—Es por eso que nos dicen shifters, amor. —Harry dijo la única cosa que se le ocurrió. Besó al hombre impactado. Louis no respondió al principio, entonces lentamente empezó a mover la lengua dentro de la boca de Harry. Frotó con sus manos arriba y debajo de la espalda de Louis, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su pareja reaccionara.

—Te quiero —Harry habló contra los deliciosos e hinchados por los besos labios. Louis colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, jalándolo más cerca. Él podía sentir la erección de su pareja presionándose contra la suya. La fricción era enloquecedora. Harry nunca tenía suficiente de la sensación del duro pene de su pareja contra su cuerpo.

Harry bajó su mano de la espalda de Louis al trasero de su pareja, apretando esos lindos y redondos globos. Louis gimió, levantando una pierna a la cadera de Harry, presionándose incluso más cerca. Separando las nalgas, Harry palmeó la escondida entrada con su dedo índice.

—Provocandome —Louis siseó, jadeando. Harry se apartó para ver las ruborizadas mejillas de su pareja, la lujuria se comía el iris. La pasión de la excitación de Louis hacía que la de Harry se hiciera más fuerte. Su pene quemaba por tomar posesión de su pareja.

—Te mostraré lo que es una verdadera provocación, Louis. ―Harry levantó a su pareja sosteniéndolo de sus redondas nalgas y lo acostó en la cama, subiendo sobre Louis para saborear esos dulces labios de nuevo, consumiéndose en ellos mientras su deseo lo consumía.

Sus caninos se alargaron cuando el fuego recorrió su sangre. Su pareja. Era su pareja el que lo enloquecía. Después de doscientos treinta y cuatro años, finalmente él tenía a su pareja bajo él. No había manera en el infierno que pudiera dejar ir a Louis.

Harry bajó los jeans y se los quitó junto con los calcetines.  _No olvides los calcetines_. Harry mentalmente se rió por la idiosincrasia de su policía.

Harry fue directamente a las zonas erógenas de su pareja, en el interior de su muslo. Louis definitivamente era un humano extraño, pero Harry se encontró profundamente enamorado de él. Esa era una sensación que no había experimentado antes. Harry jaló a un lado el saco de Louis mientras lamía la parte superior del muslo de su pareja. Louis se estremeció bajo sus manos.

Inhaló profundamente, incertando sus dedos dentro de Louis cuando la necesidad de correrse lo abrumó. ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser su perdición? Louis fue el comienzo de su caída, su control ya no era suyo.

La lengua de Harry recorrió la parte interna del muslo de Louis a su cadera y a su abdomen.

—Harry —Louis murmuró.

—Silencio, déjame cuidar de ti. —Harry raspó con sus caninos uno de los pezones de Louis, lamiéndolos como si fueran helado. Su pareja levantó las piernas y lo rodeó con ellas, tratando desesperadamente de conectar sus penes. Lamentablemente, Harry lo apartó. Él necesitaba quitarse la ropa, enfriar su cabeza antes de correrse en sus jeans.

La vista de Louis acostado bajo él era magnifica. Harry se quitó la camiseta sobre su cabeza lanzándola a un lado y se quitó los jeans. Lamió sus labios antes de llegar sobre su pareja, empujando la cabeza dentro del cuello de su pareja, mordiendo la tierna carne.

—Hazme correrme, maldición —Louis gritó acomodándose. Harry hundió sus dientes en su hombro, Louis gimió entonces gritó su orgasmo mientras el caliente semen golpeaba el abdomen de Harry. Louis jadeó en sus brazos mientras Harry tomaba el lubricante de debajo de la almohada. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para equilibrarse con sus dientes dentro de su pareja, Harry lubricó su pene, lanzó la botella a un lado mientras se acomodaba y se empujó al interior.

Harry tomó el trasero de su pareja mientras se empujaba profundamente, a su mente llegaban los gemidos que Louis daba. Harry levantó sus manos y las llevó al cabello de Louis mientras sellaba la herida, acariciando la cara de Louis con la suya. Nunca se había dado cuenta lo solo que estaba hasta que tuvo a Louis, hasta que el huracán entró en su vida.

—Te amo. —Harry besó sus ojos, su nariz, su mentón y sus labios. Harry sostuvo a su hombre más cerca moviéndose de adentro hacia afuera, perdiéndose en las sensaciones del deseo y placer del cuerpo del otro.

—También te amo —Louis murmuró tan bajo, que Harry casi no oyó las suaves palabras. Sabía que eran difíciles para Louis decirlas. Probablemente nunca las había dicho antes, y ese era el regalo más precioso para él que cualquier otra palabra que le pudiera haber dicho.

Harry gritó cuando se corrió, mientras su pelvis chocaba contra el cuerpo de Louis. Miró a su pareja a los ojos impactado al ver el amor en ellos. Harry besó a su muy jadeante amor.

Harry salió del cuerpo de Louis, sucumbiendo al sueño de un amante saciado.

🥀

—A ella no se le permitirá estar sola dentro de la casa. Alguien tiene que estar con ella a cada momento. —Louis oía a Maverick decretar mientras caminaba dentro de la oficina con Harry a su lado. El Alfa llegó al frente de la ventana, con sus manos atrás de su espalda, mirando hacia la noche.

No había mucho que Louis pudiera hacer, solo logró vislumbrar al extraño bajo la ventana de Melonee sosteniendo al señor Peepers en su mano. No encontró otra evidencia. Pero la cara del extraño se había quedado grabada en la memoria de Louis, podría reconocerlo si lo viera de nuevo.

Dirigiéndose al trabajo al día siguiente, una idea golpeó a Louis. ¿Qué si el hombre tomó el juguete por su olor? ¿Pero por qué? Louis no podía pensar en ninguna razón para que alguien quisiera dañarla.

Louis sacó su teléfono, sonriendo cuando pensó en lo que Harry le había dicho acerca de este invento. —Maverick, creo que esta es una advertencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién?— el profundo timbre de la voz preguntó.

—No estoy seguro. Pero sigo teniendo la escena en la cabeza. Ese tipo me dejó verlo, tenía una diabólica sonrisa en su cara. Era como si estuviera esperando que alguien lo viera.

—La pregunta es ¿cómo pasó a los Centinelas? El oído de ellos es superior —el Alfa preguntó. Louis no podía pensar en alguna respuesta que darle a Maverick.

—Te llamaré si pienso en algo más. —Louis colgó, preguntándose cómo habían entrado al cuarto y por qué.

Cuando la estación estuvo a la vista, Louis se hizo a un lado del camino. Era su primer día de trabajo. ¿Podría manejarlo sin ir al cuarto de baño para un rápido trago de su frasco? Él ya no lo tenía, se lo había dado a Remi, pero la urgencia aún seguía.

Se quedó ahí sentado en lo que sintió como horas hasta que lentamente dirigió el carro al estacionamiento, apagando el motor. Miró el edificio gris preguntándose si había cometido un error.

Metió las llaves en el bolsillo, subió corriendo los escalones del frente y empujó la puerta entrando en el ruidoso caos. Él solía amar llegar a trabajar cada día. Lo consumía la impaciencia por tener un nuevo caso en su escritorio. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era estar ahí, viendo a todo el mundo con sus propias vidas. Sintiéndose que se había quedado atascado.

—Es bueno verte de regreso, Tomlinson —Jones le dijo—. ¿Vamos a salir después del trabajo, quieres unirte a nosotros?

Eso significaba ir a beber, Louis no podía salir de nuevo. Rogando por una excusa se dirigió a la oficina del capitán. El capitán había mantenido su palabra y no le había dicho a nadie el por qué de su ausencia.

—Hey, te ves cien por ciento mejor. —El capitán Foster le indicó que entrara—. Toma asiento.

Louis pasó el resto del día revisando casos que él había tenido. Seguían recuperando expedientes. Esas eran cosas que podía hacer dormido. Era obvio que le estaban dando los casos fáciles. Eso le molestaba a Louis. Él era un maldito buen policía, no necesitaba mimos.

Aunque tomó los expedientes y regresó a su escritorio, la mayoría de ellos solo necesitaban cerrarse.

Louis abrió el cajón del escritorio para guardar algunos de los expedientes, vio la botella escondida de whisky que había dejado olvidada. Él lo cerró, mirando por si alguien había visto lo que había en el interior.  _Llama a_ _Harry_ _, a_ _Drew_ _. A alguien._

Louis lentamente abrió el cajón, su boca se hizo agua inmediatamente ante la vista del líquido color ámbar. Solo una probada. Él podría manejar solo una probada.

Lanzando su chaqueta al cajón, sacó la botella con manos temblorosas, usando la chaqueta para encubrir lo que estaba sacando. Bajó los escalones del frente, subió a su carro y se dirigió al parque.

Se sentó en el gazebo*, viendo la botella. Louis la destapó e inhaló profundamente. El intoxicante aroma hizo que su pecho se oprimiera y que sus glándulas salivales trabajaran tiempo extra.

 _(*. Estructura común en parques y lugares públicos, también conocida como mirador._ )

Louis tomó una profunda y temblorosa respiración.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos temblaban, miró hacia el pequeño pueblo que llamaba su hogar. ¿Cómo había terminado aquí? ¿Cómo su vida había dado un giro tan equivocado? Rodando la botella en sus manos, Louis vio el whisky moverse alrededor de la botella.

Podía manejar un trago.

🥀

Harry caminó alrededor del gazebo, aproximándose a su pareja lentamente. Louis le había llamado, diciéndole que ya no podía más, que la lucha era demasiado difícil. Harry se apresuró a salir de la casa, y encontró a su pareja con la cara en sus manos.

—¿Tú...?

Louis levantó la cara, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Era obvio que su pareja había estado llorando. —No, la tiré.

Harry soltó una respiración de alivio. Se arrodilló frente al sobrio hombre y acunó la cara de Louis entre sus manos. —Lo hiciste bien, bebé.

—Me siento como una mierda.

—¿Por la lucha o por la tentación?

—Ambas. —Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry—. Me sentía tan malditamente perdido. Me sentía como si estuviera quebrado en mi interior. No quiero perder lo que tenemos. Nada parecía claro. Solo tan malditamente perdido.

—Puedo comprarte un GPS.

Louis sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. —Si eso pudiera ayudar, te dejaría hacerlo.

—¿Quieres regresar a casa? Nadie pensaría menos de ti. Drew tuvo una recaída cuando estaba en su primera etapa de recuperación. —Harry besó a su pareja. Él estaba agradecido con el cielo de que Louis le hubiera llamado en lugar de perderse en el fondo de la botella. Vio la botella en el jardín, la tapa no estaba en ningún lado a la vista. Podía oler el oscuro líquido y quería alejar a su pareja. Sin duda, él también podía olerlo.

—No, necesito regresar al trabajo. El capitán puede notar mi ausencia después de un tiempo. No le dije a nadie que saldría. ―Louis no hizo ningún intento de moverse, en cambio se sostenía fuerte de Harry.

—Vamos, bebé, iré contigo. Puedes decirle a los demás que soy un reportero haciendo una historia de detectives. —Harry se puso de pie y levantó a Louis. Estaba orgulloso de la manera en que su pareja había manejado esto. Estaba orgulloso de que fuera tan malditamente testarudo que quisiera regresar.

—No necesito una niñera. —Louis mordió su cuello.

—Sigue así y necesitarán la manguera del departamento de bomberos para separarnos. —Harry jaló a Louis lejos del profundo olor a whiskey, guiándolo al carro y al aire limpio.

—No envíes a Gunnar de nuevo a vigilarme. Ese lobo estaría jodido antes de que cumpla las veinticuatro horas de vigilancia.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. —No me dijo eso. Eres bueno, bebé. Nunca nadie se había enterado de que él los vigilaba.

—¿Cómo crees que comió tan bien esa semana?

—¿Él estuvo dentro de tu casa?

🥀

—¿Ahora quien es sexy cuando está celoso?— Louis se sentía mejor. Harry no se había enfocado en lo que había sucedido. En lugar de eso, trató de distraerlo. Dios, lo amaba.

—Voy a regresarte al trabajo antes de ir a cazar a un viejo y querido amigo. —Harry siguió a Louis a la estación de policía. No era un gran edificio, siendo el pueblo tan pequeño y la mayoría de las familias que vivían aquí tan pobres, pero Maverick había donado una gran cantidad para modernizar el precinto, con lo que se agregó la división de detectives. Su capitán siempre hablaba bien de Maverick Brac. En ese tiempo, Louis no tenía ni idea sobre quién estaba hablando. Ahora él se rió consigo mismo. Si el capitán supiera lo que realmente era Maverick.

Louis había trabajado en la ciudad sus primeros años de novato. Cuando se abrió un lugar aquí, él lo tomó inmediatamente. Los casos eran más fáciles que los crímenes en la gran ciudad, pero a Louis no le importaba. Él disfrutaba cómo se sentía en el pequeño pueblo.

—Hey, Harry, ¿qué te trae por aquí?— Jones estrechó la mano de su pareja.

Louis estudió la cara de su pareja. Bastardo estaba sonriendo. ―Solo entré.

Harry se encogió de hombros cuando Jones los dejó solos.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿Estamos jugando a colocar la etiqueta de celoso? Supongo que eso significa que lo estás.

—Habla. —Louis lo miraba fijamente.

Harry tomó asiento detrás del escritorio de Louis. —No hay mucha gente que no conozca aquí. Ayudamos mucho a la comunidad. Maverick es un gran benefactor. Yo fui parte del equipo de renovación, cuando ellos decidieron renovar el edificio.

—¿Trabajaste en la construcción?— Louis estaba impresionado. El imaginar a Harry con un casco de protección. Joder él ahora estaba duro.

—Soy un hombre con muchos talentos. —Harry movió sus cejas, viendo el bulto en los jeans de Louis—. Puedo mostrarte uno de mis talentos si quieres que me encargue de eso.

—Provocandome. Estoy de turno. No uses trucos. —Louis se sentó en la silla al lado, le gustaba el hecho de que Harry se sentara en su silla. Se veía bien sentado ahí. Él sería un caliente policía.

—No eres divertido. —Su pareja hizo un puchero. Louis jaló el labio inferior de Harry—. Pásame los expedientes del cajón inferior, sexy.

Harry se giró, tomó un puñado de expedientes y los dejó frente a Louis. —¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Hace unos meses uno de los detectives se volvió avaricioso, aceptó dinero e hizo un lío desapareciendo expedientes. Los recuperamos, él está en la cárcel y ahora tenemos el divertido trabajo de cerrar la mayoría de ellos. —Louis levantó el de arriba—. Así es como terminé tocando a tu puerta hace unas semanas. El caso de Cecil estaba en el último grupo.

—Sabes que no lo hizo. Su ex es realmente un pedazo de mierda. 

—Lo imaginé desde la primera vez que fui ahí. Solo quería sacarlo de mi escritorio.

Harry sonrió. —Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

—Déjame en paz, estoy tratando de trabajar y me distraes. Ve a verte caliente como el infierno allá. —Louis señaló el armario del conserje.

—Solo si te unes conmigo.

—Harry —Louis gruñó.

—Bien, ¿En qué trabajas ahora?

—Tres hombres perdidos. El capataz llamó para informar que no se presentaron al trabajo. Es como si se los hubiera comido la tierra.

Harry veía cómo Louis entraba en su modo de detective. Agradecía a los cielos que su pareja fuera tan minuciosa. Si no hubiera sido así, solo hubiera cerrado el caso de Cecil y nunca se hubieran conocido. Harry miró alrededor del segundo piso de la estación. Ahí había cinco personas más, la recepcionista, el mensajero, y tres detectives para atender los crímenes de la ciudad.

La fuerza policial hacía un buen trabajo manteniendo al mínimo los delitos, eran excelentes hombres y mujeres, pero cuando un misterio aparecía su pareja era llamada. Infiernos si eso no era caliente. El detective que ayuda a la ciudad cuando necesitan apoyo. La mitad de los expedientes que Louis tenía frente a él eran expedientes de la ciudad.

Miró a Louis. El policía tenía una sexy erección. Linda y suave piel, cabello plumoso con un bonito flequillo, y usaba sus jeans con propiedad. Incluso era sexy la funda de la pistola alrededor de su hombro. A Harry incluso le gustaba la placa con su nombre que colgaba de su cuello. Eso lo hacía verse oficial. Y a Harry le gustaba.

—Puedo sentirte viéndome —Louis advirtió.

Incluso la profunda voz de su pareja era seductora, hacía que Harry estuviera duro en cero punto cinco segundos. Su pareja tenía la apariencia de detective que hacía que lo tomaran en serio. Harry sentía la urgencia de subir al escritorio, tumbar a su pareja al suelo y reclamarlo frente a todo el mundo.

—No sucederá.

Harry sonrió. Infiernos si el detective no era inteligente. Incluso sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Ellos pasaron todo el día de esa forma, con Louis tomando notas, y a Harry cayéndosele la baba por él, deseando poder jalar a Louis dentro del armario del conserje. Al final, Harry estaba listo para clavar su duro pene dentro del suave agujero de su pareja. Joder, él estaba caliente.

—Es tu propia culpa, no deberías ser un viejo verde. —Louis tomó su chaqueta. Ellos fueron a cenar al restaurante. Todas las cosas estaban a poca distancia como para ir caminando por el pueblo. Harry palmeó su trasero mientras salían de la estación, deseando tener un poco más de privacidad.

Caminaron hacia el restaurante, Harry tratando de manosear a Louis, mientras Louis alejaba su mano. Entraron al restaurante con Louis protegiendo su trasero de ser pellizcado.

—Hey, Keata. —Louis tomó asiento frente al mostrador con Harry a su derecha, aún más caliente que el infierno.

—Hola, Louis.

—¿Descubrieron algo sobre el hombre en el cuarto de Melonee?— Cody preguntó enderezándose.

—Aun nada.

Justo en ese momento un hombre atravesó la puerta. Louis saltó y derribó al extraño.

Harry y Cody se apresuraron y tomaron al hombre y lo arrastraron a la cocina. Gracias a Dios el restaurante no tenía clientes en ese momento.

—¿Te molestaría decirme por qué atacaste a un extraño?— Harry le preguntó mientras Cody detenía los brazos del hombre detrás de su espalda.

—Él es el que entró al cuarto de Melonee. Estás bajo arresto, amigo. —Louis sacó las esposas.

Harry levantó el brazo y golpeó al intruso dejándolo inconsciente. George les dio soga para que amarraran las manos y pies del tipo.

—Oh, infiernos no. No lo echarás en mi carro. No voy a ir a la cárcel por secuestro. Soy demasiado lindo— dijo Louis.

Harry y Cody rodaron los ojos, sacando al inconsciente hombre del carro de Louis y lanzándolo en la caja de la camioneta de Harry. Harry se giró hacia su pareja. —Puedes regresar a la estación y actuar como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido o puedes seguirme. Solo hay dos elecciones en este momento.

Louis miró a los dos lobos. —¿Estás seguro de que Cecil no golpeará a este tipo?

—No. ¿Ahora qué eliges?— Cody regresó por la puerta trasera del restaurante, dejándolos solos.

Harry abrió la puerta del conductor y esperó la respuesta.

🥀

—Maldición, voy contigo. —Louis maldijo su estupidez todo el camino de regreso a la casa. Aparentemente Cody había llamado. Maverick y algunos centinelas ya estaban afuera esperándolos. Maverick tenía una expresión que asustaría a los demonios del infierno.

—Síganme —Maverick le ordenó a los lobos que sacaron al inconsciente hombre de la camioneta. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más cuando Maverick empujó algo del librero en su oficina y un pasaje secreto fue revelado. Él los siguió, deteniéndose en un pequeño cuarto con paredes de tierra. Una silla estaba en el centro, y una linterna en el suelo. Había luz iluminando todo el pasillo, así que Louis asumió que la linterna era solo para efectos especiales.

—Louis, quédate detrás de él, no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo —Maverick le indicó mientras el hombre era bruscamente colocado en la silla.

Louis hizo lo que se le indicó. La parte de él que era policía gritaba que tomara al perpetrador y siguiera el procedimiento del libro, y no dejara a los lobos tenerlo. Entonces pensó en la cara de la pequeña Melonee y cómo ese hombre saldría después de llamar a un abogado. Se apoyó en la pared de tierra, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y solo observó.

Maverick le dio un dios golpe al rostro del extraño con la mano, el ruido de piel contra piel hizo eco en la cámara.

—No creo que eso lo vaya a despertar. Aunque quizás le tumbaste algunos dientes y le quebraste la mandíbula —comentó Hawk.

—No, pero se sintió malditamente bien. —Él miró al extraño—. Eso fue por asustar a mi Melonee. —Maverick se alejó—. Avísenme cuando despierte. Dudo que sea capaz de abrir ese ojo.

Louis se asomó para ver la cara del hombre. El golpe de Harry le había puesto ambos ojos negros y le había quebrado la nariz. Maldición, el hombre era caliente cuando usaba su fuerza.

🥀

El perpetrador seguía sentado allí con su mandíbula obstinadamente cerrada. Después de horas de interrogatorio, no estaban cerca de saber por qué había entrado al cuarto de Melonee.

Por los métodos que Maverick usaba, Louis estaba agradecido desde el fondo de su corazón de no ser él el que estaba sentado en esa silla. El Alfa a modo total de torturador era una fuerza a ser reconocida.

—No te diré ni una jodida cosa, mierda pulgosa —dijo finalmente cuando Maverick usó una manera más creativa para hacerlo hablar. Louis habría estado cantando como canario desde hacía horas. El extraño tenía bolas. Louis le concedía eso.

—¿Pulgoso? Entonces sabes que somos lobos. Interesante. ―Maverick se giró hacia el comandante Hawk—. Ve por Jason. Vamos a ver si el lobo de la Manada del Este puede identificar a este pedazo de mierda.

Veinte minutos después, Louis levantó la cabeza cuando oyó pasos aproximándose.

—¡Tú!— Jason se lanzó hacia el hombre y lo golpeó repetidamente. Maverick tomó al Centinela de los brazos, apartándolo del prisionero. Jason lo pateó en la cabeza antes de que lo apartaran.

—¡Él mató a mi hermano!— Jason le gritó a Maverick.

—¿Quién es?— el Alfa preguntó calmadamente.

—Uno de los seguidores de Jackson. —Jason se inclinó y escupió la cara del lobo.

Harry le había explicado a Louis que Jackson era el anterior Alfa de la Manada del Este, quien fuera derrotado por Zeus. Había tratado de secuestrar a las parejas de Maverick y Hawk, pero Oliver lo venció poniendo fin a su reinado de locura, o eso era lo que creían. Un pequeño grupo de la manada se había separado siguiendo a Jackson en lugar de a su nuevo Alfa.

—¿Por qué los hombres de Jackson querían a Melonee?

Jason se giró hacia Maverick. —Solía utilizarme para hacer un montón de trabajo sucio, y cuando yo me rehusaba, tres o cuatro de sus hombres me golpeaban. Si lo conozco bien, diría que la usaría como cebo. ¿Fue Oliver quien lo atrapó?

Maverick asintió.

—Él la tomaría y la usaría para llevarse a Oliver. —Jason escupió de nuevo al hombre en la silla. Maverick rugió frente a la cara del hombre, sus caninos totalmente extendidos mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre. Él estaba medio cambiando y eso asustó a muerte a Louis que nunca lo había visto en su vida.

El Alfa golpeó al hombre lanzándolo a través del cuarto, nadie interfirió. Nadie era lo suficientemente suicida para intentarlo. ―Llama a Zeus y entreguenlo antes de que yo quiebre su jodido cuello —Maverick ordenó saliendo de la cámara.

—Joder, hombre. —Louis se quedó dónde estaba. Si alguna pequeña parte de su cerebro estuviera dispuesta a hacer enfadar a ese hombre, la escena que acababa de ver congeló ese pensamiento para siempre.

🥀

La casa fue asegurada y Maverick llamó al capitán de Louis para lograr disculparlo durante una semana. El restaurante fue cerrado, se colocó un letrero al frente que decía cerrado por vacaciones y que regresarían en una semana, y a Frank lo enviaron a unas verdaderas vacaciones lejos de la ciudad.

Maverick estaba al teléfono con Zeus, coordinando una gran búsqueda de Jackson, ya que ellos descubrieron que había escapado. Si seguía dando órdenes, el lobo estaría en algún lugar del área para conocer a Melonee y cuál era el cuarto de ella.

Maverick había cambiado el cuarto de Loco y Tangee, colocándolos a ellos y a Melonee en el primer piso cerca de su recámara. El Alfa no iba a jugar con la seguridad de ella.

Unos cuantos seguidores cayeron en las trampas que ellos habían puesto, pero Jackson seguía afuera en algún lado. Aunque Melonee era la hermana de Tangee, Maverick la mantenía a su lado. El único momento en que ella no estaba con el Alfa era cuando Tangee la bañaba o la llevaba a dormir. Consideraron llamarle a Olivia, la madre de Tangee y Melonee, y contarle sobre lo que sucedía pero como estaba en recuperación, no quisieron preocuparla. Le informaron al tío de Tangee, el hombre se hacía cargo de Olivia y se encargaría de la situación.

Ellos prometieron mantenerlo informado.

🥀

Louis se frotó los ojos y bostezó mientras cerraba la puerta de la recámara silenciosamente, intentaba bajar para beber algo, cuando oyó pequeños maullidos que venían en su dirección.

Arrastrandose hacia adelante con solo los pantalones de su piyama y sus pies descalzos, Louis rodeó la esquina para ver a un bebé tigre dirigirse hacia él.

Levantando sus manos hacia él, le dijo:—Está bien, gatito no hay necesidad de alarmarse. —El tigre inclinó la cabeza a un lado, observándolo.

Sabía que lobos vivían aquí, de hecho, también sabía que eran verdaderos lobos después del pequeño truco, entonces ¿qué hacía un gato entre ellos? Louis dio un paso hacia el tigre tratando de protegerse al pasar. Se sostuvo cuando saltó sobre él.

Louis llevó sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuello para protegerse cuando el gato comenzó a lamerle la cara, entonces rodaron y él miró el cuerpo que le daba un juguetón baño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Louis preguntó rascándole detrás de las orejas. El tigre lamía sus manos y entonces se rodó.

No recordaba haber bebido. Quizás seguía dormido en los brazos de Harry y todo esto era un sueño.

El tigre mordisqueó sus pantalones y lamía sus pies.

—Aquí estas. —Cody giró por la esquina—. Deja de asustar a Louis.

—¿La mascota de la casa?

Cody se rió. —No, mi pareja.

—¿Keata es un tigre?— Niño, debía de estar borracho. Las cosas se volvían más y más bizarras entre más tiempo pasaba aquí. Sentía como si hubiera caído dentro de otro mundo. Bueno técnicamente lo había hecho, ¿pero un tigre?

—Él y su hermano Kyoshi son shifters-tigres de Japón. Nosotros lo descubrimos después de emparejarnos. Al parecer la cópula lo desencadenó.

—Espera. —Louis levantó la mano—. ¿Pensé que eran primos?

Cody se sentó y Keata se acurrucó en su regazo, Cody le rascó el abdomen. —Los genes Shifter son trasmitidos por el macho. La teoría es que el mismo shifter-tigre copuló con numerosas mujeres, tratando de poblar el área con su semilla. Embarazó a la madre de Kyoshi y de Keata y ellas ignoraban que había sido el mismo hombre. Nosotros no podemos probarlo dado que la madre de Keata murió cuando él nació y la de Kyoshi hace unos años, así que el secreto murió con ambas mujeres.

Louis se rascó la mandíbula. —Entonces ellos realmente son primos, pero también hermanos. Suena muy enredado.

Cody sonrió. —Ellos están tan acostumbrados a llamarse primos que automáticamente se presentan de esa manera. Nosotros sabemos la verdad, eso es todo lo que importa.

—Supongo. —Louis jaló la cola de Keata que se movía de un lado a otro—. Es divertido. Ahora honestamente puedo decir que le jalé la cola a un tigre.

Keata le maulló a Louis, moviendo la cola y tratando de salir del regazo de Cody.

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada mientras veían a Keata haciendo su mejor esfuerzo pero sin lograrlo. —¿Alguna otra criatura mágica de la que debería de estar consciente?

—No, solo perros y gatos. Bueno, y humano. —Cody se rió cuando Louis se apartó.

Keata lamió el dedo de Louis y lo mordisqueó ligeramente.

—Vamos, pareja. Deja al humano en paz. —Cody se puso de pie y Keata lo siguió de cerca.

—Una extraña mierda —Louis murmuró y bajó las escaleras. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta del refrigerador notó ruido afuera. Apagó la luz, oscureciendo la cocina, y tomó un largo cuchillo por el mango con la hoja paralela a su brazo.

Deseó haber traído su pistola, pero subir las escaleras significaría perder de vista al intruso. La sombra se acercó. Louis salió pero la sombra se separó, eran dos hombres que se acercaban sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. ¿Qué trataban de hacer esos estúpidos entrando en una casa llena de lobos?

Presionando su espalda contra la pared al lado de la puerta, Louis esperó. Cuando finalmente estaban a su alcance, blandió el chuchillo contra el primero que atravesó el umbral. Hizo contacto y oyó un bajo gruñido. Aparentemente, ellos no querían alertar a nadie de su presencia.

El segundo hombre tomó el brazo de Louis y el lesionado empujó un trapo dentro de la boca de Louis mientras él luchaba por liberarse, pero el jodido era fuerte. Pusieron una cinta asegurando el trapo en su lugar y lo arrastraron fuera de la casa, atravesando el patio trasero. Louis podía oír lobos luchando a la distancia. Debieron de usarlo como técnica de distracción para que esos dos hombres pudieran pasar a los Centinelas.

Él se encontró siendo empujado dentro de un vehículo que esperaba y su cabeza empujada al asiento.

—Mantengalo abajo, no quiero que nadie lo vea —el conductor gruñó alejándose. Louis se quedó inmóvil escuchando su conversación. Él sabía que en ese momento era inútil luchar. No había manera de que pudiera escapar, no como estaba.

—Él no va a estar feliz. Él quería a la pequeña niña —el que estaba en el asiento del pasajero dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Louis.

—Aun así él es una pareja, será bueno para negociar. —El que estaba en el asiento de atrás argumentó—. Estará satisfecho.

Ellos debían estar hablando acerca del destronado líder, Jackson. Louis no iba a permitir que lo usaran como mercancía para ser cambiado por Oliver. Él tenía que esperar el momento y pensar cómo escapar.

El carro finalmente se detuvo veinte minutos después. Por lo que Louis podía decir, ellos no estaban en los límites del pueblo.

—Sácalo, llévalo dentro del establo.

Louis fue sacado del asiento trasero. Sus pies empezaron a dolerle mientras lo guiaban sobre la grava hacia un gran establo. Después de un momento sus ojos se ajustaron y vio a más hombres alrededor viéndolo mientras era empujado al interior.

—Ella se ve muy alta y formada para ser una niña de cinco años —Un alto hombre dijo, su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo mientras Louis era empujado a una silla.

—No pudimos traer a la niña. Esta pareja estaba en la cocina. Acuchilló a Keeves —el conductor le informó a la siniestra figura frente a Louis.

—Es una lastima para él. Cambia y cúrate. —La vil persona despidió a Keeves como si fuera un insignificante gusano.

¿Y él solía ser un Alfa? No es de extrañar que haya sido desafiado. Era un desalmado, Louis pensó mientras le ataban las manos detrás de la espalda. Si ese era realmente Jackson el que estaba frente a él. Incluso Louis lo sentía por el pobre tipo a quien acuchilló. Eso era retorcido, pero de verdad lo sentía.

—Entonces, ¿eres el detective que tomó a uno de mis hombres? Hasta donde yo entiendo, él no le dijo nada a Maverick. —El lobo que Louis asumía era Jackson se movía frente a él—. ¿Me pregunto quién será tu pareja? Sé que no me lo dirás, así que no suelo preguntar. Y si te preguntas quién soy. —El hombre estiró sus brazos para mostrarse en todo su glorioso narcisismo—. Soy el único e incomparable Jackson.

Jackson se dirigió a la puerta. —Asegúrate de que no escape antes del trueque. —Miró a Louis con evidente irritación en su cara y salió del establo.

—No dijo que no podíamos tener algo de diversión con él. —Uno de los lacayos se lamió los labios y palmeó la entrepierna de Louis, dejándole saber qué tipo de diversión tenía en mente.

—Déjalo en paz. Es una herramienta para Jackson, no un jodido juguete —el conductor gruñó.

—Como sea —el lacayo gruñó mientras él y algunos otros salían del establo. Louis revisó el lugar. Solo había dos hombres en el establo con él. Los otros debían estar haciendo guardia afuera.

Pensó en Harry. Si esos secuestradores tuvieran cerebros que funcionaran correctamente, estaría en problemas. ¿Vería a su lobo de nuevo? Ellos habían tenido un duro comienzo. Dos locos por el control, fuera de control, pero al parecer ellos hicieron click después de todo. Él se quedó impactado consigo mismo cuando le dijo a Harry que lo amaba. Esa era la primera vez que le había dicho eso a otro. Patrick ni siquiera se había ganado el acceso a esas palabras.

Louis pensaba en todo eso mientras trabajaba en aflojar el nudo. Sus ojos se atrevían a mirar alrededor, a donde los hombres se paseaban. Jackson había entrado dos veces a revisarlo, pero por lo demás esos hombres parecían descuidados en cuanto al detective se refería. Si era así como el ex-Alfa llevaba las cosas, ¿por qué no había sido capturado? El lobo apestaba siendo el chico malo.

Louis vio algo por el rabillo del ojo.  _Por favor,_ _dime_ _que no estoy viendo eso._

Arriba en el desván una cabeza naranja se asomaba, ¿Sería Keata? No, este era un poco diferente, así que debería de ser su hermano. Louis cerró los ojos un momento, rezando porque las parejas no se hubieran lanzado de cabeza a rescatarlo.

Harry le había dicho acerca de Cecil, la pareja del Alfa y su lado travieso y aventurero, que arrastraba a los otros por un poco de diversión. Esta situación no era una aventura, y el pequeño malcriado estaba arrastrando a las otras parejas a su muerte.

_¡Maldición!_

El tigre miró a los hombres y olfateó el aire, y luego se echó hacia atrás. Mierda. Louis tenía que moverse antes de que cayera. Tenía la sensación de que esos hombres podrían cambiar en un segundo y entonces la diversión realmente comenzaría. Sus rescatadores no podrían contra lobos adultos. Infiernos, la mayoría de las parejas eran humanos.

—Mi hombro me pica. Ven y ráscame —Louis le habló al rufián alejándolo del tigre.

—Qué lastima.

—¿Vas a dejar a un hombre sufriendo de esa manera?

El asaltante torció la boca, irritado y caminó hacia adelante. Louis se movió contra él, mientras el tigre saltaba sobre el otro inepto guardia que estaba directamente debajo de él. Louis logró patear al guardia antes de que pudiera gritar. El otro rufián luchaba mientras Kyoshi clavaba sus caninos en el expuesto cuello y cubría la boca con la pata, neutralizándolo antes de que pudiera cambiar.

Louis rápidamente ató al hombre, empujando el trapo que habían usado en él dentro de la boca del inconsciente hombre, antes de patearlo. Kyoshi retrocedió cuando terminó con la amenaza.

—Estás en grandes problemas —le murmuró al tigre mientras ellos subían al desván y al techo. No vio a nadie más y se preguntaba si las pequeñas parejas habían llegado por sus propios medios. Kyoshi trepó a las ramas de un árbol que colgaban cerca. Louis no estaba cómodo con eso pero lo logró.

—Cuando bajemos, corre —Louis le murmuró a Kyoshi, y el felino asintió. Tan pronto como pusieron los pies en la tierra ellos corrieron hacia el bosque.

—Oh, mierda. —Louis se enojó cuando vio al resto de las parejas escondidos tras los árboles—. ¿No tienen idea de lo peligrosa que es esta situación? Deberían estar en casa donde estarían a salvo.

—Duh, es por eso que estamos aquí afuera. Estamos cansados de estar confinados. Y el hecho de que hayas sido secuestrado prueba que la casa no es segura —Cecil señaló.

—Está bien, hombre divertido, salgamos de aquí. — Louis estaba aliviado de ver a Oliver con ellos. Jackson no pondría sus garras en él.

—Por aquí. —Blair los guió hacia un camino pavimentado. Un vehículo estaba a la orilla de la carretera.

—¿Cómo lograron encontrarme y dónde están los guerreros?

—Kyoshi siguió tu olor. Nosotros corrimos antes de... oh, mierda. ―Cecil corrió detrás de Louis mientras camioneta tras camioneta llegaban por el camino. Parecía que todos los vehículos de la casa habían salido y estaban frente a ellos.

—Entren, ¡Ahora!— Maverick les gritó, el equipo de rescate obedeció.

—¿Estás bien?— Harry le preguntó jalando a Louis a sus brazos.

—Bien. Estoy bien. —Louis estaba un poco sorprendido por la manera en que Harry se aferraba a él. Nadie se había sentido de esa manera con él.

Louis vio a Maverick asomarse dentro del vehículo, su cara llena de rabia. —Si veo un jodido dedo salir de esta camioneta, no me importará de quién son pareja, ni querrán saber lo que le haré. ―Maverick cerró la puerta y tomó una profunda respiración, volviendo su atención hacia Louis.

—¿Qué es lo que viste?— Maverick le preguntó al detective.

—Jackson está ahí, y tiene a unos diez lobos con él. Kyoshi y yo noqueamos a dos de ellos y los atamos.

Storm gruñó. Al parecer a la pareja de Kyoshi no le gustó oír que el tigre hubiera arriesgado su vida.

—Él hizo un excelente trabajo. —Louis se encontró a sí mismo defendiendo al tigre.

—Las parejas no luchan. Nosotros lo hacemos. —La voz de Storm era de fría desaprobación.

—Como sea. Ellos están al noroeste de aquí como a kilómetro y medio. Si nosotros...

—No hay ningún nosotros. Tú te unirás a las otras parejas. —Harry jaló el brazo de Louis, tratando de llevarlo a la camioneta.

—Al infierno. No voy a ir a ningún lado —Louis gruñó frente a la cara de Harry, jalando su brazo del agarre de su pareja.

—Si, lo harás. Ahora. —Harry soltó su brazo y señaló el vehículo en donde se encontraban las pequeñas parejas, sus ojos demandaban que Louis hiciera lo que él dijo.

—Si piensas por un maldito segundo...

—Alto —Maverick ordenó—. No tenemos tiempo para esto. —El Alfa se giró hacia Harry, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras hablaba—. Aprende a comunicarte con tu pareja. Deja de ordenarle y trata de hablar con él. —Luego, se giró hacia Louis—. Ellos son lobos. Así que por mucho que respete tu fuerza, no te comparas con ellos, así que por favor protege a las otras parejas mientras tratamos con esto.

Louis frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba ser relegado con el truco de  _tú-no-puedes-ser-parte-de-esto_ _,_  pero Maverick tenía un punto. Vio a Harry odiando acceder. —¿No hubiera sido tan difícil decirlo, verdad?

Harry lanzó sus manos al aire, se veía totalmente exasperado. ―Condenado si lo hago, condenado si no lo hago.

Maverick rodó los ojos y los otros guerreros se rieron. —Vámonos, hombres.

Louis bufó mientras subía en el asiento del conductor, viendo a los hombres desnudarse y cambiar. Maldición, eso era una buena vista. Su pene se puso duro solo con ver toda esa carne desnuda. Aunque él solo quería a uno de ellos, un hombre podía babear. Después de todo él no estaba muerto.

George palmeó su brazo. —Deja de ver el trozo de carne de Tank. 

Louis empezó a reírse ante lo ridículo de todo esto. —¿Cómo infiernos haces para manejar todo eso?

—Un secreto que no comparto, pequeño saltamontes. —George sonrió.

—Hey, no divertido —Keata intervino desde atrás.

—Quédate ahí. Tu hombre ya está en suficientes problemas. ―Louis se giró viendo a los guerreros. Una hora después ellos salían del bosque, cambiaron y se vistieron. George colocó su mano frente a los ojos de Louis.

Louis se rió con el cowboy mientras Maverick se aproximaba a la ventanilla del conductor. Louis bajó el vidrio.

—Nos encargamos de la mayoría de los seguidores, pero Jackson huyó. Estaremos más alertas ahora. Quédate cerca. ―Maverick y los otros lobos subieron a sus vehículos mientras Louis los seguía a casa.

🥀

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?— Harry le preguntó mientras enjuagaba el cabello de Louis.

—Mejor ahora. —Louis deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la húmeda cintura de Harry, jalándolo para un beso.

—Gírate, provocador. —Harry tomó el lubricante a prueba de agua del estante del jabón, y lo vertió en sus dedos mientras que Louis se apoyaba de la pared.

Extendiendo dos dedos, estiró a su pareja mientras pasaba su otra mano por la húmeda piel de Louis. —Eres tan malditamente sexy. ¿Es tu arma a prueba de agua?

—No, así que ni siquiera pienses en eso. —Louis empujó su trasero hacia afuera, separando sus pies para que Harry deslizara un tercer dedo dentro—. Estoy listo.

Harry retiró su mano y alineó su pene. Con su pulgar separó las nalgas de su pareja. —Mmm, se ve bueno. —Harry se empujó hacia adelante mientras veía su pene ser tragado por el apretado agujero.

Harry tomó los hombros de Louis, empujándose repetidamente mientras Louis gritaba su nombre. Solo tuvo que jalar unas cuantas veces más el pene de Louis antes de que disparara su semilla contra la pared, colapsando contra él. Harry lo atrapó, sacándolo de la ducha y llevándolo a la cama.

—Descansa, bebé. Has tenido una larga noche. —Harry se envolvió alrededor de su pareja agradeciendo tenerlo en sus brazos—. Nosotros aún seguimos confinados así que puedes dormir —Harry murmuró mientras se quedaba dormido.

🥀

La noche finalmente llegó cuando Maverick los llamó, y Louis se quedó fuera de eso. Se sentía como un conspirador. Él había atravesado por demasiado y Harry había hecho todo lo posible para protegerlo de lo que sucedería a continuación, entre menos supiera el policía sería mejor.

La casa estaba extrañamente en silencio al día siguiente, no salían ruidos del estudio. Todo el mundo estaba en sus cuartos.

—¿Se ha terminado?— Louis le preguntó a Harry cuando no encontró a nadie más.

—No querrás saberlo. Solo te diré que las parejas están a salvo y el confinamiento ha sido levantado —Harry le informó.

Louis asintió. Eso era todo lo que realmente quería saber. Maverick y Zeus habían eliminado la amenaza. Acomodándose la funda de su pistola, Louis colocó la pistola. Necesitaba regresar a trabajar.

—Joder, te ves sexy como el pecado con esa arma. Ven aquí.

Louis cruzó el cuarto y llegó frente a su pareja.

—Voy a joderte mientras estás usando eso —Harry gruñó en su oído. Lo empujó a la cama y bajó los pantalones de Louis hasta los tobillos, acomodando las piernas de Louis sobre sus hombros—. No, usa también la placa.

Louis sonrió.  _Kinky_ _bastardo_. Harry lo preparó, se lubricó y se hundió profundamente. Se sentía diferente con sus nalgas apretadas y sus piernas sobre su hombro. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomar en un puño las sábanas cuando Harry entró en él. Su pareja tampoco se molestó en desnudarse, sus pantalones estaban en sus tobillos. A Louis le gustaba rápido y fuerte tanto como lento y firme. Había cierta emoción en la manera en que el lobo lo hacía ahora.

Harry dobló las rodillas de Louis empujándose más profundamente dentro de su pareja. Harry se acercó por un beso. ―Bésame, tonto.

Louis sonrió. —¿Alguien estuvo viendo clásicos de nuevo en la noche en la televisión?

—Después. Estoy tratando de joderte en la cama. —Harry empujó sus caderas hacia Louis, pegándole en su dulce punto cada vez que se empujaba. Louis gritó su liberación mientras Harry llenaba su apretado agujero con su dulce y caliente semen.

—No te atrevas a dejar caer sobre mí tu gordo culo. —Louis empujó el pecho de Harry jadeando para tomar aire.

—Deja de llorar como bebé. —Harry se salió, levantó sus pantalones lo suficiente para caminar e ir al cuarto de baño a limpiarse y traer una toalla caliente para Louis.

—Gracias. —Louis tomó la toalla y se limpió el semen de su abdomen, entonces se la dio a Harry para que limpiara el semen de su trasero.

—¿Gordo?— Harry se quitó la camisa para mostrarle a Louis su asombroso paquete de ocho, a Louis se le hizo agua la boca ante la vista—. ¿Dónde puedes verme gordo?

—Trasero gordo. —Louis rió mientras se giraba al otro lado de la cama, subió sus pantalones y salió del cuarto con Harry detrás de él.

—¿Estás listo, Louis? —dijo Drew cuando Louis casi lo tumba. Harry atrapó a Drew a tiempo antes de que cayera.

—Lo siento, amigo. El viejo estaba tratando de atraparme ―Louis jadeó.

Drew se rió graciosamente. —Remi odia cuando lo llamo viejo.

Louis sacó la lengua hacia su pareja. —Ves, no soy el único que piensa que los lobos están listos para una mecedora. —Louis le dio a su pareja un rápido beso antes de salir con Drew.

🥀

—¿Estás listo para ir al trabajo conmigo?— Louis preguntó mientras guiaba a Drew a las escaleras.

—Si, pero Remi insiste en acompañarme. —Drew señaló con la cabeza al guerrero que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—No hay problema. Solo le diré a mi capitán que tengo un joven recluta.

Drew se rió mientras seguía a Louis a la puerta del frente, con Remi cerca de ellos. —¿Qué le dirás acerca de nuestra sombra?

—Está bien, dos reclutas.

Remi gruñó detrás de ellos. —No lo creo. Ser un policía no está en mi lista de cosas por hacer. Probablemente le dispare a la primera persona que me haga enojar.

Louis miró a Drew y le dio un guiño. —Y esa es una lección de lo que no debes hacer.

Drew se cubrió la boca mientras se reía, mirando a su pareja. Louis se carcajeaba de la manera en que Remi les fruncía el ceño a ambos.

—¿Entonces saldremos a atrapar criminales?— Drew preguntó emocionado mientras los tres subían al carro de Louis.

—No hay mucho espacio aquí. —Remi palmeó el hombro de Louis—. ¿Por qué no llevamos una de las camionetas de pasajeros?

—Porque ese no es un vehículo oficial —Drew señaló.

Louis los escuchó a ambos mientras manejaba a la estación. Le alegraba que Drew hablara con tanto interés de lo que él hacía para vivir. Durante mucho tiempo se había sentido que no estaba contribuyendo en nada, como si estuviera agotado.

Con el recién descubierto interés de Drew, Louis estaba realmente emocionado de presentar a su nuevo amigo al nada emocionante mundo de los encargados de la ley.

Los instintos de Louis le decían que Drew no estaría interesado mucho tiempo. No era tan glamoroso como las películas lo hacían ver. Pero el chico lo descubriría a su manera, y como ambos tenían adicciones, esperaba que pudieran ayudarse mutuamente.

—No olvides que tenemos reunión mañana —le recordó Drew antes de salir del carro.

—Lo sé. Thomas llamó que sería una hora antes.

Salieron del carro, Louis se detuvo un momento mientras Remi se carcajeaba cazando a su pareja hacia las escaleras del precinto.

Reflexionó sobre la noche en el estacionamiento, la noche en que pensó que había soñado a un lobo y a un vampiro. Esto seguía siendo un sueño para él. Harry era el hombre que siempre había soñado tener. Solo les tomó un tiempo a ambos hacer a un lado su naturaleza controladora para ver lo bien que ambos estaban juntos, y un poco de confianza para darle al hombre de sus sueños su corazón.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
